Don't Die My Love
by All The Good Names Were Taken
Summary: It's going to be okay," I promised him, "It's going to be okay." EdwardxBella AH
1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rang and I practically sprinted down the hallway, to answer it.

"Mom! Edward's here, I'm leaving, be back later."

"Okay Bells, see you later."

I wretched open the door, and standing there was Edward. Edward in all of his sexy glory. His bright green eyes reflecting the lush vegetation surrounding my house, and his beautiful bronze colored hair.

I stood there at the door, looking like an idiot, drinking in the sight of him.

"Hey Beautiful."

I almost melted.

"Edward," I breathed, "I missed you so much." And with that I jumped at him, he caught me eagerly and held me close.

Mmm, I had missed this. I had missed Edward.

"I missed you too, Love," I was about to melt again. Edward always knew just the right things to say.

After just hugging him for five minutes, Edward asked me what I wanted to do.

"I'm up for just about anything."

"Well, that narrows it down some, thanks Bella," Edward said jokingly.

I playfully swatted his chest and suggested that we go walk around the park, he grabbed my hand from his chest and lifted it towards his mouth and kissed it.

"Sound's good to me, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go."

Edward escorted me to his car; it was the pride and joy of his life. I remembered all of the summers he had worked for it. Splitting his earned money into an account for college and another account for his car. It was a 2000 silver Volvo and Edward was anal about. It had to be immaculately clean all the time.

The drive to the park was quiet, both of us looking at the window as Fork's luscious green trees, flew past us.

"There's Em's car," I pointed out. "I hope Rose is here too." It was actually partially my car. Emmett and I were supposed to share it, but that never happened.

Edward laughed. "You saw Rose, everyday while I was gone, but now that I'm back, you're still more interested in seeing her then me. That really hurts Bella."

I grinned as Edward parked his car, and then crawled over the gearshift and attacked Edward's lips hungrily.

"I missed you so much, I hated being away from you for so long. It honestly, was pure torture."

Edward and I then reinstated our making-out session and were getting pretty steamy in the front seat, when there was a knock on Edward's window.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged my shoulders. He untangled one of his hands from my unruly brown hair so he could roll the window down.

And then out of nowhere something smacked me in the face. It landed in my lap and I looked down to see what it was, and immediately noticed what it was and begin blushing furiously.

Edward smiled that beautiful sexy crooked grin that I loved as he reached to pick it up. Then he let out his melodic laugh.

A condom.

Somebody had thrown a condom into the car while we were making out.

Edward opened the door to take a peak outside and see who had thrown the object in. I heard the culprits or might I add culprits before I saw them. Emmett's hardy booming laughter echoed through the park followed by Rose's cackles.

I stepped out of the car, ready to do some serious lashing out at my brother and his girlfriend.

"Emmett," I hollered. I began stomping towards him. "You're such a stupid retard, why would you do something like that? And Rose? Seriously, you stooped to Em's level?"

Rose held her hands up defensively. "I was just an innocent bystander. I swear."

Emmett stopped laughing and put on a completely serious face. "I'm sorry if I ruined the mood Bells, but mom always say's to be safe."

Em doubled over in laughter again, while I stood there glowering at him, trying to look furious but desperately failing.

Edward walked over to me and placed his arm on my shoulder, trying to steer me into the direction of the walking trail.

"So what have you been up to this week?"

"Rose and I went to Port Angeles to look for prom dresses."

"And…" Edward prompted. Edward wanted to go to prom, I did not.

"I found something but I put it on hold, it was way too expensive."

Edward spotted a rickety old bench and we walked over to sit on it. It was wet; go figure.

"That sucks." _Not really_.

"Yeah, I guess, but it wasn't that great. So how've you been doing? I know yesterday was really hard for you, and everyone…"

Edward cut my rambling off, by placing one of his hands on my mouth, keeping me from talking, as well as breathing.

"Slow down and breathe Bella."

I ripped his hand off my mouth, "well, I couldn't have possibly been able to breath, cause your hand was practically cutting off my circulation."

"You know you can breath through your nose too."

"Well, I felt like breathing through my mouth, thank you very much."

"You should really learn to be more flexible when it comes to breathing Bella," Edward said with an incredibly fake concerned look on his face.

"I'll be sure to work on it in my spare time," I sarcastically replied. "So you never told me, how you were doing."

"Eh, I'm doing okay, everybody's just really ticked that we lost in the semis. I don't know. It's really gay actually; everybody's trying to blame it on different people. It just kind of pisses me off."

"Oh, Edward I'm sorry."

Edward rubbed his hand over his face slowly, as though he was trying to wake himself up.

"You tired?"

"Oh, yeah. I think that I've only gotten like twenty of hours of sleep this entire week."

"Aw, you poor thing," I said mockingly.

"So, you're mocking me now Miss Swan," asked Edward with his eyes closed.

"Perhaps." I laid my head down on Edward's shoulder, breathing in his delicious scent.

It was quiet for a while, but peaceful. A couple of stray joggers ran by. I never exercised unless Edward dragged me with him to the school track. But that was it when it came to that subject. Unless baseball was mentioned.

I loved baseball.

It was Edward's sport; he played pitcher. There was just something so graceful when he through the ball. Almost like a cobra, if that made any since.

He began playing baseball in kindergarten, when he joined the YMCA's team. And since then he's never stopped.

The people of Fork's own obsession for baseball only fueled Edward's obsession for baseball.

I glanced down at my watch, I could get lost in my thoughts for quite some time when I began picturing Edward running around the field in his uniform.

It was getting late, and Edward was completely asleep. He was completely innocent when he slept, perfectly calm and surreal.

I put my hand in Edward's pocket and found his keys.

"Edward," I whispered.

No response.

Crap, if he fell asleep, I was going to be screwed.

"Edward," I shook his shoulder trying my hardest to wake him up.

Didn't work. Okay Bella it's time for me to pull out my womanly wiles.

I got up and straddled Edward, and began kissing him. Please let this work; please let this work, I thought.

I smirked when I felt Edward's lips beginning to respond.

I leaned back and saw Edward frown, I almost chuckled at his expense, he looked so sad. I leaned back in and gave him a quick kiss, and then got off his lap.

"Come on Edward, let's go." I coaxed.

"But I don't want to leave."

"But it's time to go," I blew him a kiss and jangled his keys and then began to walk away.

"Bella," he was growling now and I fought every urge to run back to him, but I continued to walk away.

I could hear his footsteps as they became louder as he caught up to me with a quick pace.

I thought about running, but had to quickly end that thought, it would just end up being disastrous. I spotted Edward's Volvo sitting out in the parking lot; one of the few cars left, and quickened my pace.

Edward, who wasn't aware that I was in possession of his car keys, was completely confused when he saw me slide into the drivers seat.

Once he recovered from his shock, he began to glare; I rolled my eyes and started the car.

He was pouting now. I rolled down the window. "Is there a problem Mr. Cullen?"

"Why can't I drive?"

"Because I don't feel like dying tonight, now get it." I patted the seat next to me and he slinked to the other side and got into the passenger seat.

"So, how was I going to kill you?"

"Your tired Edward so tired." I traced the shadows under his eyes.

"Promise?" I rolled my eyes; I knew where this was going, it happened every time I was in the drivers seat.

"I promise I won't crash your car."

He yawned and then grinned sheepishly. "How are you getting home?"

"I'll call Emmett, now close you eyes and I'll wake you when we get to your house."

"Thanks Bella," he whispered, and then he was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.**

**Sorry it's so short. Review please!**

The shrill ringing of my cell phone awakened me. I blinked rapidly trying to grow accustomed to the brightly lit room. I glanced over at my alarm clock, and saw that it was ten on Saturday, seriously who calls a teenager that early.

I decided to let the phone ring, and try to gat another hour of sleep, but as soon as it stopped ringing it started back up.

With a groan, a snatched the phone of my bedside table, and without looking at the caller id, and screeched "what?"

Then regardless of my horrible greeting, a musical voice began.

"Bella, Bella," he sounded frantic.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked sitting up, running a hand through my tangled hair.

"Bella, my cars gone, I think somebody stole my car."

"Oh no! Did you tell your mom? Maybe she has it.

"No, she has work today, and her car is gone. Oh my god Bella, my car is gone!"

"Okay, well just give me thirty minutes, I'll get Emmet to drop me off. Um go ahead and call Charlie and explain it to him." As I was talking I launched myself out of bed and went immediately to the closet to pull on a pair of jeans and threw on a t-shirt.

"Okay, I'm dressed, let me just go get Emmett."

"Okay, oh my gosh, what am I going to do. Seriously though who steals cars from Forks?"

"Emmett," I yelled running to the kitchen, he was always there it was like it was his sun, and his life revolved around the kitchen.

"Emmett," and there he was sitting there eating a bowl of cereal, watching TV. "Emmett! I need to a ride to Edward's house like right now."

"I thought that he was here? I mean his cars out front in the driveway. Actually it's parked kind of crookedly for someone as anal as Edward. But I thought that you guys were in your bedroom. You know." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "That's why the TV's so loud, I didn't want to hear you."

I stood there in shock looking at Emmett, while Edward was talking into the phone still.

Why would Edward's car be here?

I kicked Emmett for his nasty little comments and then ran to the front door to check the driveway.

And sure enough, there was Edward's Volvo, parked in the driveway, quite crookedly.

I picked my phone back up, "Hey Edward, crisis adverted."

"What do you mean?" He questioned sharply.

"Your car's here, I'll bring it over in ten minutes." And then I hung up on him.

Why the freak is Edward's car here? I thought as I walked back to my bedroom.

As I was going over possible scenarios I remembered everything. It really was ridiculous how long it took me to remember, it was if I had and amnesia attack or something.

After I dropped Edward off, and helped him to the couch, Elizabeth, Edward's mom said that I could take Edward's car home. And I had readily agreed because I didn't feel like calling and waiting for Emmett to pick me up.

I glanced around my room and spotted the car keys sitting next to my wallet, I quickly grabbed them and made my way to the Volvo.

"Bye Em, I'm heading out."

"Bye Squirt, don't forget to use protection."

"Um, that's really not funny anymore, not that it was funny to begin with."

"Your right, I should think of something else," Emmett said with a completely serious look on his face.

"Whatever."

I locked the front door and got into Edward's car and began making my way to his house.

X

Edward was pacing outside of his house obviously waiting for me, he looked worn-out; this apparently was huge ordeal for him (insert rolled eyes here).

I stepped out of the car after turning the engine off, and Edward was right there with question in his eyes.

I just looked back at him.

"Well, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Short circuiting today, are we Edward Anthony?"

"Funny Bella. Explain."

"Well, considering you fell asleep on me again in the car…"

"You encouraged me to go to sleep if I recall correctly."

"No, I encouraged you to close you eyes not fall asleep…anyways once I got to your house, I had to awaken your poor mom to help drag you out of the car. We barely made it to the sofa, so I'm going to presume that that's where you woke up this morning. Am I correct?"

Edward nodded.

"So anyways, your mom said that it would be fine if I took your car home instead of having to wait for Emmett, who was probably at Rose's doing…things."

Edward cringed at that mental picture. It was rather disturbing.

"So are you okay now?" I asked. "Your heart rate back to normal, and breathing at regular intervals?"

Edward smirked, "so did you become the new town doctor while I was away?"

"Well I had to do something with all that free time I had."

Edward laughed, apparently carefree, now that his beloved method of transportation was parked in his driveway. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand and led me into his house.

I knew Edward's house like the back of m hand, I almost knew it better then my own, considering that we've been best friends since second grade and then started going out at the end of eight grade.

"So, I'm going to guess that since I woke you up this morning, that you haven't had breakfast."

I nodded.

"So I'm guessing that I should prepare something for you…"

"That would seem like the proper thing to do Mr. Cullen."

Edward turned around and went into his kitchen, making lots of unnecessary sounds along the way. I rolled my eyes and went into the family room and turned on the TV.

X

Fifteen minutes later Edward emerged from the kitchen with a tray, two bowls, a carton of milk, and an assortment of cereal boxes.

"Your breakfast Miss Swan," he said as he presented it with a flourish.

"Well, look at this lovely meal that was made for me." I said sarcastically. "I am just overwhelmed with joy."

"Thanks for the thanks Bella, I really tried this time. Look I brought your favorite, Count Chocula."

"How could I have possibly overlooked that?" I fake questioned.

I was answered with Edward sticking out his tongue. Lovely.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Edward asked through bites.

"That's totally up to you, I have all the time in the world today."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"So would you mind helping me with my make-up work?" He glanced at me slyly.

"You have what… four days worth of work?"

"Yeah," he dragged it out.

"I guess so if you insist."

"Oh, well, I insist."

Edward got up and ran into his bedroom and came out with his backpack.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much. I looked at one of the math assignment and realized that I no idea what the hell was going on."

I nodded; I had no idea what the hell was going on in math either, that was always Edward's thing. Oops! I probably should have paid more attention in math class, instead of doodling Mrs. Edward Cullen in my notebook.

X

Five hours later.

We got the majority of Edward's make-up work done except for the math. Oh well, I guess he'll just have to go to after school tutoring for that.

"Sorry Edward, I guess that you'll have to go to tutoring."

"I guess, thanks for being such a great help." He said sarcastically.

"Anytime sweet thing," I responded and then added a wink for good measure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing…unfortunately. Review please!**

I decided to call Emmett to pick me up from Edward's house as it looked like he was about to pass out.

Fifteen minutes later I heard Emmett honking out in front of Edward's house.

I kissed Edward good-bye as he walked me to the front door.

"I'll call you later this evening," he whispered into my ear.

I nodded and blew him a kiss, as I made my way to the car.

Edward laughed, "Love you too," he yelled after me.

I slid into the backseat when I noticed that Rosalie was sitting in the front seat.

"Rose," I cried happily.

"Hey, Bella!"

"So, why didn't you want to stay at Edward's today?" Emmett asked.

"He's just really tired from the trip."

"I went on that trip too, and I'm not too tired."

"That's because you don't try as hard."

"What? How can you say that? I totally try as hard as lover-boy."

"Em," Rose said while placing a calming hand on Emmett's shoulder, "she was just teasing you."

"You know Bella," Rose began, "the flu's been going around, maybe he should get checked for it and get a flu shot."

"Yeah, okay, I'll mention that to him."

Crap crap crap. If Edward has the flu that probably means that I have it too.

"Bells? You okay? You went a bit paler on us," Emmett asked.

"Your afraid that if Edward has the flu, that you probably have it too…"

I nodded. God I hope that he doesn't have the flu.

X

The next day was Monday. Monday. Monday. Monday.

I hated Monday with a burning passion. It's not the schoolwork or the teachers that do it for me. But the bloodsucking sluts, who are determined to have their way with my Edward.

I have a severe jealousy problem when it comes to sharing my Edward with other girls. Rose was the only one that will I willingly let near him.

I know, I have a problem. Edward thinks it's cute though. Nothing cute about a green-eyed monster, unless that monster is named Edward. Ha.

I had just finished eating the small bit that was left of breakfast; Emmett had made it to the kitchen before me this morning, when I heard Edward honk.

It was really funny how Rose, Em, Edward, and I were all oblivious to the high gas prices, because the guys definitely go out of their way to take us girls to school. Rosalie live a block away from Edward and Emmett and I live in the same house, but none of us ride together.

I ran out of the house, after grabbing my school bag and locking the front door. I jumped in the Volvo and was greeted by a flushed Edward.

"Oh! Are you okay!"

"I think I'm sick," Edward said sullenly. No duh.

I reached out and put my hand on his forehead. He was hot; this time it was temperature wise too. Damn.

That probably meant that Edward had the flu and that was not good.

"Soooo…" I began, "how about we skip school and go to the doctor?" I proposed.

"Uh, yeah, that's not going to work. I missed four days of school next week and I can't miss anymore."

"Exactly, you've already missed four days, might as well miss another day."

"Bella," he warned.

"Fine. I don't want to hear any complaints though when you can't breathe, and have a nasty scratchy throat and all those other symptoms."

Edward glared at me, he hated being sick. "Can we go after school?"

"I don't know? Can we?" I shot back.

The rest of car wide to school was quiet. Edward was ticked that he was sick and was obviously trying to avoid going to the doctors. The poor thing was in denial.

I was ticked because the quicker we get to the doctor the quicker I can get my flu shot, so that I won't get sick too. I'm selfish; you don't have to tell me.

Edward pulled into the school parking lot and smoothly pulled his car into a spot. I jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut.

"Real mature Bella," Edward called after me as I stormed away. "Break my car door."

X

First and second period had flown bye surprisingly; normally they last a ridiculously long time, especially when I'm upset.

I had decided to use the bathroom on the way to third period, when I saw Jessica aka co-president of 'The We Want Edward to Dump Bella' fan club begin to turn toward the bathroom as well. I quickly found a stall and locked myself in there. I then heard the bathroom door swing open again. Apparently the bathroom was the place to be now.

"Oh. My. God"

I recognized that voice; it was Jessica's co-president, Lauren.

"What?" That was Jessica.

"I just heard the best news EVER!" She was squealing now, and the bathroom echoed horribly.

"What? What? What? Tell me." Jessica demanded.

"It was just confirmed that Edward and that retched Bella Swan have broken up!" Lauren was a bitch; I hated her.

"Oh. My. God."

"I know I said the exact same thing right. It's just so amazingly unbelievable."

"I can't believe it."

"Me neither. So if we give Edward three days to grieve, even though I don't know why he'd want to grieve after that thing, then one of us should have a date this weekend."

I was actually president of 'The I Hate All Members of The We Want Edward to Dump Bella fan club fan club'. Rosalie was my vice-president. We have t-shirts.

"Oh! I hope it's me." I couldn't tell which voice belonged to which person as they were now shouting and squealing and doing all of those other girly things that I found to be extremely annoying.

I flushed the toilet and stepped out the stall, trying to appear sad.

Lauren and Jessica both gasped when they saw me.

Jessica walked toward me carefully, "oh Bella, we are so sorry for you loss." She patted me on the back awkwardly.

Laurens response was "Ew, go wash your hands."

I gave her a dirty look as I went to the sink to wash my hands, and then proceeded to stalk out of the bathroom.

I quietly made my way to third period, which I coincidentally had with Edward. I walked into the room and made my way over to my seat, which was just next to Edward's.

"Hey," he said and leaned over to kiss me, apparently our little argument had blown over.

"So guess what I just heard?"

"What?"

"You and I have…." I paused in a pathetic attempt to make it seem suspenseful. "Broken up."

Edward did some fake gasp thing, "Wow, that's just so sad, after all those years. I wish I could have been there when it happened."

"Oh I know," I said playing along. "It would have made it so much more memorable experience."

"So, I'm guessing that our 'break-up' is the reason a Mr. Michael Newton aka The Fly asked if I would care if he dated you."

"And you said…" I prompted.

"Well of course I said that I didn't mind." I playfully swatted his chest, when our English teacher came in and began the day's lecture.

X

The day passed pretty quickly. Lunch was boring as it was just me, Rosalie and Emmett seeing that Edward was in math tutoring.

The Edward and I broke up comment was put to end when Edward kissed me full out in the hallway after sixth period. And I mean full out too. He had dipped me and everything and I was pure Jell-O when it was over; he had to help we walk back seventh which was gym.

Our biology teacher broke us up, and when we came up for air the entire school was right there, watching us make-out. Needless to say I was beet red until the end of the school day.

After recovering from my swoon, I got extremely upset at him for kissing me when he had some horrible virus. I was probably a straight shot for the flu now.

"So you ready for the doctor?" I asked Edward when he met me in front of the school as usual.

"I guess," he said sullenly.

I laughed and tugged him towards his car.

X

When we reached the doctors office, I signed Edward in, as he was currently a basket case. I also filled in some paperwork seeing that he hadn't been to doctor's office in a while unlike me, who has recent paperwork at just about every hospital and doctor's office from here to Seattle

I turned to glance Edward; he was practicing breathing.

I had to crack a smile at that. This day just seems reversed. Normally Edward's the one bringing me to the hospital and I'm also the one who normally needs help remembering to breathe.

I placed my hand over one of his, and ran my thumb in calming motions over his hand.

"It's going to be okay," I promised.

"Edward Mason?" A nurse called.

"Here," Edward replied weakly, as he stood up dragging me with him.

"Hello Bella, Edward," the nurse greeted us.

"I see you're the patient today Edward. I guess you guys decided to have a role reversal."

Edward made a weak smile, "yeah, something like that."

I snorted.

The nurse escorted us back into what would be Edward's room and after taking his vitals told us that the doctor would be in to see us shortly.

I always thought that that was the biggest lie in the world. 'The doctor will be in shortly.' It actually meant that the doctor would be in to see you in about an hour. But seeing that Edward and I were regulars at the doctors, more like me being a regular and Edward accompanying me, we often were bumped up to an exclusive V.I.P. list.

Edward jumped onto the check-up table and the paper crinkled underneath his weight. I went and sat in the chair. It was awkward; I've never sat in the chair before. "Mr. Mason, Miss Swan. How good to see both of you again" the doctor said bursting onto our room.

"Hey Dr. Clearwater," I said brightly. Edward just nodded; I then proceeded to glare at him.

"So Edward…what seems to be the problem today?"

"I think he has the flu," I interjected, "and he seems to be in denial about it."

"Thanks for sharing _Edward,_" Edward sarcastically toward me.

"Is that so?" The doctor asked. He walked toward him and checked his glands.

"Well, your glands are swollen and you definitely have a fever. Have you had any other symptoms?"

Edward looked at me and I looked back, he then proceeded to give me the 'you tell him, even though I just got mad at you for telling him but now you have my blessing' look. I rolled my eyes and relayed all of the symptoms Edward told me about last night on the phone.

"Well, Mr. Cullen it definitely sounds like the flu. I don't know if your aware but it's definitely going around town. So what I'm going to do is right you a prescription, and you are going to take it easy for the rest of the week. Okay?"

Edward nodded. "Bella would like a flu shot."

"What the freak Edward?" I freaked, "I'm perfectly able to talk for myself."

"Well since you've been so keen on talking for me today, I thought I might return favor." He then made his crooked grin smile; he knew he won the argument the second he smiled. It was extremely unfair.

"You two really take the role reversal to a new level don't you," Doctor Clearwater chuckled as he filled out the prescription.

Edward smiled very weakly and I let out a sigh.

Dr. Clearwater stood and opened the door for us, and Edward gently guided me out of the office.

"Thanks Doctor," Edward said.

"Anytime, good-bye Bella. Edward."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. Review por favor.**

Edward was better. I think. At least he looked better and wasn't falling asleep every ten minutes like he was a two weeks ago.

Edward was very please by that fact, as the junior prom was going up and Edward was just dying to go. All of them were, Rose, Emmett and Edward. Apparently I was the loner when it came to not wanting to go to prom.

Oh well.

Rosalie had planned a shopping trip into Seattle tomorrow. Which would turn out to be as fruitless as the previous one; hopefully. All the dresses were either way too expensive or too formal for a prom in Forks.

We would probably all be better off wearing jeans and converse.

Edward and Emmett for some unknown reason thought that they should accompany us to Seattle.

X

Rosalie and I stopped in front of a store; it had a foreign name. I wasn't even going to try to pronounce it. The boys were following us in, when Rose cleared her throat and shot both Emmett and Edward a look that clearly said 'do not under any circumstances follow us into this store.'

It was amazing how effectively and immediately it worked. I would have to learn it.

"Okay," Rose began, "I'm thinking blue for you, what do you think, or maybe black."

I followed behind her like a sullen little child as Rose combed through the clothing racks.

"It doesn't matter," I muttered. "Edward said we could leave after a hour."

"What?" Rose gasped whirling around at a very quick speed. She'd probably have whip flash when she woke up in the morning. Her fault.

"Yeah," I replied and nodded my head.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we just decided yesterday when Edward bought the tickets."

"Well, it's not going to be fun if you and Edward don't stay." She was pouting now.

"It's not going to be fun when I'm there either."

Rosalie huffed.

"Seriously, I'm going to end up knocking down all of the decorations and then falling on my face, which will then lead to a trip to the emergency room."

"Whatever Bella, here try these on." Rose huffed yet again and shoved some dresses at me.

I trudged toward the dressing room and found an empty room and immediately began to strip. I pulled on the first dress. It was a definite no.

Second dress. Not so much.

"Hey Bells I'm in the room next to you, okay? I want to see the dresses you try on."

"M'kay."

Third dress. Interesting…

I stepped out to show Rose, she made the 'that dress is hideous, but I'm not going to tell you incase you like it' face.

I went back into the room and pulled on dress number four, it was pretty. I'll give it that. But the second I'd exhale the dress will come flying apart at the seams.

"I'm coming out Rose."

Rose stepped out of her room halfway dressed in what would be considered 'an inappropriate dress for a school related function,' that was blood red. If she wore that, she definitely didn't need to worry about Edward and I leaving prom early, because she and Emmett wouldn't even make it out of the car.

Rosalie gasping interrupted me from my train of thought.

"Bella! It's perfect!"

"It's too tight."

Rose smirked; she was just like Emmett. I knew some sexual innuendo was coming pretty soon.

"What do say when a virgin sneezes?"

"I don't know Rose. What?" I questioned full of boredom.

"Goes in tight." Rose busted out in laughter.

I just stared at her.

"You are just as annoying as Emmett."

"Yes but you love us don't you?" Rosalie cooed.

"Actually I'm required to love Emmett it comes with that whole family concept. But as for you…" I shrugged my shoulders with a bewildered look on my face.

"That was hilarious Bella," Rose said sarcastically. "Just absolutely hilarious."

"Okay, okay. Lets' be serious. It's not too tight and it looks amazing on you."

"It looks like it's going to bust at the seams," I snapped.

"I don't think it will," Rose said while rolling her eyes.

"Uh yeah. It will."

"Well then drop it and we'll find out won't we."

I gaped. "No Rose, I will not 'drop it' right her in public." Rose had been teaching me how to dance and needless to say it had not been going good.

"Well then I guess we'll never know will we. What a shame. Because all you have to do is drop it." As she said drop it, she dropped it. "Come on Bella! Drop it with me!" She dropped it again.

"No," I huffed and stomped my foot.

"Yes. Come on we'll do it together."

"Ready?" She asked.

"No."

"Pop," she swiveled her right hip and I attempted to follow her motions.

"Lock," she swiveled her left hip and again I followed.

"And drop it." She dropped and I dropped too.

I stained my ears, listening for the fabric to rip and crumble. Ready for my cheeks to begin blushing.

I heard nothing.

Rosalie stood up and looked at me completely nonchalantly. "So I guess you're getting that dress."

I nodded and then watched as she walked back into her dressing room.

X

Rosalie had come over to help me put the finishing touches on my make-up for prom. As well as help put the dress on; so it wouldn't rip. Although if my dress ripped then I wouldn't be able to go to prom, which would be such a bummer.

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

I snapped out of my blissful trance of me not having to go to prom.

"Yeah!" I said with a little bit too much enthusiasm as I practically screamed it.

Rosalie winced, and then shot me a glare I had forgotten that I was in my small bathroom with the door closed.

"So, you ready to see what you look like?" She asked, after recovering from her bout of hearing loss.

"You're done already?"

Rose smirked, "I know, I'm good."

"Cocky much…"

She shot me a wicked grin.

"Okay, so let me see myself."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes Rose, I am ready," I muttered sarcastically.

She turned me around so that I was facing the mirror and I caught a quick glimpse of myself in the mirror. I gasped. It was like I had been on one of those horrible reality shows, where they try to turn the ugly duckling into the swan, and this time it worked.

My eyes were glittering with excitement, as I began to look at every aspect of my face like the conceited person that I had just become. And then I realized that my eyes were not glittering with excitement, but tears. Apparently Rose noticed it at the exact same time, because she immediately whipped out the mascara.

"Bella, if you even think about crying." She threatened, as she held the mascara menacingly as though it was a weapon of mass destruction. Although for Rosalie I'm sure that she could definitely make a mean weapon out of it.

I gaped at myself in the mirror for a second longer, before looking up at Rose, and smiling apologetically. She smiled back. Then she dragged me into my room to put our dresses on.

"I'm going to be so mad, if this dress doesn't fit anymore." I said as I wiggled into it.

"Please, you know it's going to fit perfectly."

I then finished putting my dress on, and glanced at myself in the mirror.

"Look," I exclaimed, pointing to a vague spot on the dress, "it did get tighter! There is no way I'm wearing this!"

I looked over at Rosalie to see how well my attempt at getting out of prom had gone over. She rolled her eyes at me, and mouthed 'whatever.'

The doorbell rang, and Rose's smile grew huge. It was almost disnerving. She then squealed, and sprinted down the stairs to the front door.

I followed much more slowly. Trying not to end up in the emergency room tonight. But then the more I thought about it, the better the idea sounded.

I had just reached the bottom of the stairs, when Rosalie eagerly swung the door open.

Emmett was up front, and looked for once in his life clean and innocent. His grin was so massive, it was ridiculous. He looked into Rose's eyes, and she did the same, but it only lasted so long before Rose launched herself at Emmett's lips.

I stared at them for almost a minute, as they kept going at it. Did they not realize that my Adonis was standing right behind them, and that I couldn't see him?!?!

Then I heard him. "Emmett, you big oaf, get the hell out my way."

Edward then pushed past Emmett, and squeezed through the doorway, and then…

Finally.

I looked at Edward, he was ridiculously beautiful.

"Took you long enough," I whispered.

Edward then closed the difference between us in one quick step and kissed me fiercely for a couple of seconds. He pulled back for a minute, while still embracing me and looked at me, then he leaned into me, brushed my hair away from my ear and whispered in my ear.

"You are insanely beautiful, my Bella."

I almost melted, as I was rendered speechless for several minutes.

This really is sad, I thought, we've been together for more then three years and I still felt like putty whenever he so much breathes in my direction.

After a couple of minutes, Edward asked me if I was ready to leave, and I nodded my head, I was just beginning to remember how to speak but didn't completely trust myself yet.

Edward and I walked out to his car, and he helped me in, and then walked to the drivers' side and got in.

"You really do look incredible Bella."

"Thanks Edward, that means a lot."

Edward started the car and reversed out of my driveway and onto the street. He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. It always amazed me how he did that without getting in a wreck and killing us both.

Edward held my hand the rest of the way, until we reached the school. He turned off the engine, and going with it the classical music.

He turned and looked at me, "so…lets lay down the rules."

I rolled my eyes, Edward always had these stupid rules for me, incase a member of 'The We Want Edward to Dump Bella Fan Club,' tried to dance with him.

"Same as last time?" I asked.

"Yeah right!" Edward exclaimed. "I was all over the Mike the Fly situation for you, but then when they attacked me, you had disappeared with Rosalie."

I smiled, Rose and I had actually been watching the members of 'The We Want Edward to Dump Bella Fan Club' throw themselves at him. It was hilarious and it took forever for us to compose ourselves after we watched their stupid antics.

"Fine, I guess, I'll try harder, to keep my boyfriend out of the hands of 'The Members.'"

"That's all I'm asking for."

Edward and I got out of the car, and made our way to the gym. It was kind of funny actually. All the books talk about having huge elaborate proms…in hotels or someplace equally nice.

But here, in Forks…we have it in the high school gym.

"Tickets please," asked my ninth grade math teacher Mrs. Kocian.

That was another sad part. They actually charged people to come to this crappy event.

Edward handed Mrs. Kocian the tickets and then dragged me into the gym, which they had turned into a gym with balloons and a DJ.

"We're leaving early." I told him.

"Fine by me."

"Punch?" Edward asked.

I nodded and we walked to the table with refreshments.

Edward had just handed me my cup of punch when we noticed 'The Members' move in on us.

I quickly sniffed my punch, praying that someone had already spiked the punch, because if Lauren and Jessica were going to be hanging around Edward tonight, I was going to need all the help I could get.

All of sudden I got a whiff of the alcohol. Victory!!!

I quickly downed the punch, and I held my cup outing, asking Edward to re-fill it.

"Getting started early, are we Love?" He asked.

"Um, yeah."

"Hey Edward."

Edward's face contorted into a look of pure agony the second that he heard Laurens's voice attempting to sound deep and seductive. It actually sounded like she used some steroids that had gone bad.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren take a step closer and without another thought a launched myself at Edward.

The second he caught me around my waist, I began furiously making out with him. It was amazing, Edward immediately responded and pushed me against the wall.

I could feel my blood pressure rising, as my heart frantically pounded in my chest, looking for an escape. I pulled away for a second allowing my lungs a chance to breathe, but before I could finish my breath Edward had already begun assaulting me with his lips.

We hadn't had a real make-out session with Edward having the flu and all and it was a super reunion.

"Miss Swan."

I broke apart from Edward at the sound of my name, and Edward groaned.

"Miss Swan, don't let me catch you for another PDA infraction, otherwise you and I shall have to chat."

Principal Victoria. Nobody knows or care about her last name, because we all just call her Icky-Vicky. And of course she has it out for me because I'm dating the sexiest man on Earth. She's just jealous, because her boyfriend looks like a bag of corn. I've seen pictures.

As soon as Icky-Vicky left, I heard applause. I whipped my head around to see Rosalie and Emmett clapping for us.

Emmett took a step towards us and said, "Wow, trying to upstage us are we?"

Rosalie and Emmett held the PDA record for the school…and the town.

Edward grinned hugely, and then pulled me out of onto the dance floor.

"No Edward."

He grinned.

"I'm serious."

"It'll be fun."

"I will end up dying if make me dance, and you know that."

"I'll catch you, I promise."

Edward spun me around onto the dance floor and started doing some elaborate fancy routine, while I attempted to sway in beat.

I became so caught up in not embarrassing myself that I didn't notice that Mike was standing right next to Edward and Edward looked pissed.

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Mike," I said weakly.

"So, I was just wondering if you would like to dance with me."

Edward was glaring at both Mike and I. Pressure.

"Actually Mike, Edward and I needed to get something out of his car."

"Oh well, I'm sure that Edward could get it himself."

"Actually, I don't know what kind she wants," Edward broke in.

"Kind of what?" Mike asked.

I shot Edward a look that said you better make something up.

"Um…tampons." Edward said weakly. Was he serious? Tampons? Was that the best he could come up with?

"Oh." Mike murmured.

"Yeah," I growled furiously.

"Well, maybe after….um…so maybe we can dance afterwards." Mike stated/questioned awkwardly.

"No." Edward said.

Mike and I both looked at him strangely.

"Um…she's really irritable and crampy when she's …you know."

_What the hell Edward?!?! Just shut up, Mike does not need to know all of this._

"Yeah," I said weakly, then Edward dragged me out of the gym.

"What the hell, was that Edward? Huh? You just started blurting all that information to Mike. Information that is extremely classified. So now, the whole world knows about my period thanks. Oh and… I'm not even on my period and you know that so what the hell."

"Yoo hoo?"

I whipped my head around and saw Rosalie. I had no idea that she had even followed us out.

"What do you want?"

"Are ya'll leaving? You told me that you were leaving an hour early and you're leaving like two hours early."

"Edward…feels the need to take me home, especially in my delicate state."

Edward winced.

"And what, delicate state might you be in?" Rose asked.

"My period."

"But I thought that your period was two…"

"Can we please stop saying periods? Please?"

I looked at Edward, and then stomped off to his car.

I leaned against Edward's precious Volvo, and watched as Edward and Rose finish their conversation no doubt about my period, complete with hands flailing all over the place and raised voices. I'm sure Rose was complaining about how I was being forced to leave the dance, and then Edward was probably complaining about Mike Newton.

It was actually kind of funny and I didn't really care that much. I began thinking about what would happen when he came over here.

He'd come over to apologize and I'd act pissed off, and then he would apologize again and I would think it over and accept his apology. Then he we would drive us around, and we would probably end up in our meadow. Then we would probably, begin kissing and then…

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Edward walking over towards me, he looked pensive. I got off the car and began walking over to him. I decided to spare him the apology and just begin kissing him.

"Bella," Edward called, once I was in hearing distance. "I'm so sorry, that was completely foolish of me. Too disclose such personal things that you've told me with the intentions that I keep them to myself…"

I cut him off, even though I thought it was incredibly sexy when he began talking formal and proper. "It's okay, I forgive you Edward, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? Because you would be completely in line if you wanted to get angry and stop speaking to me for a couple of hours." Edward said running his hand through his hair nervously.

"It's okay Edward."

"I just didn't want his hands on your body." Edward blurted out. Tourette Syndrome much Edward?

I finished closing the distance between us, and stroked Edward's face. Edward was rendered a temporarily mind reader, because he gently kissed me at exactly the right time. I wrapped my arms around Edwards's neck and allowed myself to be held. I had missed this.

I place a kiss on Edward's neck and noticed a bump.

"What happened here love?"

Edward ran his hand over it.

"I don't know, I guess my glands are still swollen from having the flu."

"Well, shouldn't the medication that the doctor gave you be taking care of things like that?"

"It is."

"Then why are your glands still swollen?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm just concerned okay. It's been two weeks, shouldn't it have cleared up?"

"Well it doesn't matter, so stop obsessing over it."

"How am I obsessing over it Edward? I merely asked a question. Am I not allowed to ask questions anymore Edward."

Edward ran his hands through his messy bronze hair while thinking of what he'd say next, without upsetting me.

"Bella," he began slowly, " you know that I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, but whenever I get hurt, you take me to the emergency room, and act all panicky for a week. And when I ask about a bump, you lose it on me."

"I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry. What did you want me to say? That the gland on the other side of my neck is also swollen? That I have terrible night sweats? That everyday I feel like crap? That the medicine that the doctor gave me did squat? Is that what you wanted me to tell you Bella? Would you have felt better if I would have told you that?"

I felt my jaw drop as I looked into Edward's eyes as he spoke to me. I lowered myself onto the ground and began to cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I appreciate it. I don't own anything. **

I awoke the next morning in my room to find Edward and Emmett watching me from the doorway.

"You doing okay Squirt?" Emmett called.

I blinked groggily at him and shrugged my shoulders. I felt like crap.

"You definitely freaked us all out last night, Rose nearly had a panic attack. And Eddie here almost shited himself," Emmett continued.

I attempted to run my hand through my chicken coop of hair; it didn't work. I ended trying to pat it down and tucked as much as possible behind my ear.

"So," ugh my voice sounded horrible. I cleared my throat. "Umm what happened?"

"After you cried for about thirty minutes, you passed out on me Bella." Edward whispered as he began crossing my room to my bed. Emmett nodded emphatically behind him.

"Yeah, we had no idea what to do. Rosalie was running around like no head and Edward just about had mental breakdown. And so I had to step in and be the adult, since it was obvious that the other two weren't in the right state of mind. So I decided to just bring you home. And yeah end of story… So I'm gonna go call Rosie and let her know that you're awake. Check ya'll later." Emmett walked out of the room, with a little pep in steps obviously overjoyed that he was getting to call 'his Rosie.'

I turned to look at Edward who was looking back at me guiltily.

"Care to expound on that for me Romeo?" I asked.

"I," Edward began, "wouldn't even know what to say. Emmett was right I went crazy and couldn't focus at all. Sorry."

"It's okay," I whispered back to him, as I crawled into his lap.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass last night," he whispered with he head hung.

"It's fine, we all have our moments. Heaven knows that I have plenty of those."

"It was still completely rude of me, and I apologize."

"Apology accepted," I said and squeezed his hand.

We sat like that for a while. Both of us quiet and contemplative.

Edward broke the silence. "My mom invited us over for dinner."

"That's nice. What time?"

"Seven."

"M'kay sounds good."

It was silent again.

"You know," I started speaking, "don't think that you can get off that easy. I remember what you told me last night."

Edward's face went blank, as he attempted to conceal his emotions.

"We could run by the doctor a couple of hours before we go to dinner with Elizabeth."

Edward's face was still blank.

I pulled myself up and leaned over close to Edward's ear. "It's going to be okay," I promised him. "It's going to be okay." He slowly nodded his head. At least he didn't go comatose on me, I thought considering he hadn't move in five minutes.

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving Edward sitting on my bed alone.

Emmett was sitting at the table eating Lucky Charms out of the box and talking on the phone. Rosalie. I rummaged in the pantry looking for something of substance; since Emmett was currently polishing off my box of Lucky Charms I had to settle with oatmeal, definitely not my favorite.

I finished cooking the mush after five minutes and went to sit next to Emmett.

"Let me talk to her." I said.

Emmett looked at me as though I was deranged.

"Come on Emmett."

He glanced at me and muttered something to Rose on the other end, and then glared at me again and handed me the phone.

"Will you check on Edward for me?" I asked Emmett as I was reaching for the phone.

He didn't respond. Emmett was the biggest baby in the world.

"Rosie?" I asked putting the phone next to my ear.

"Bella!" she screeched. "How are you? Are you feeling better? You scared me so much! I didn't know what to do!"

"I'm fine Rose, I feel much better now."

"Are you sure? Because you were out for a long long time. It was like you had died or something. And Edward, don't get me started on Edward. It was like he was no longer able to breathe."

"That's what he told me when he woke up."

"It was really bad Bella."

"Hey Rose… I think that Edward's flu has come back."

"Oh no, is he okay?"

"I don't know, we're going to the doctor later today… it's just that he seemed to relapse really quickly."

"What if he got Bird Flu?" Rosalie gasped on the other end.

"I don't think so."

"Maybe he has mono."

"The kissing disease? Oh God I hope not. That would just…suck really bad." I said for lack of a better word.

"I know but my cousin had mono, and she said that it's like impossible to get rid of and that you have it for life."

"That would not be good."

"I know, I would die if I wasn't able to kiss Emmett. But I'll tell you, doctor's today are so incompetent, you'd think that they would be able to catch things before they come back…"

I glanced up for a second and noticed Edward staring at me, while leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Rose," I interrupted her spiel. "I gotta go, sorry."

"It's fine, is Edward with you?"

"Yeah, thanks for talking with me, I definitely didn't feel like talking to Emmett."

Rose laughed. "I don't blame you…would you mind putting Emmett back on the phone, I need to tell him something."

"Sure thing," I said as I put the phone down on the table.

"Emmett," I yelled, "your girlfriend's on the phone."

Emmett practically flew into the kitchen as I walked over to Edward and grabbed his hand.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Aren't we eager to go to the doctor's office," I smirked.

Edward grinned and my heart sung, he hadn't smiled in a while. It was more like twelve hours, but that was a long time for me.

"I just want to get better."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Let me just go change clothes and then I'll be ready to go."

I went into my bedroom and quickly changed clothes putting on a khaki skirt and a blue top.

"Ready," I called and ran out into the family room, where Edward was. I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me out to the car.

"Bye Em." I called over my shoulder.

The drive to Edward's house was quick due to Edward's incessant need to speed. He flung the car in the driveway and got out and then opened my door. How considerate.

"Mom? Mom we're home." Edward called out as he unlocked his front door.

"I'm going to go change clothes," Edward whispered to me. I hadn't realized that he was still in his suit from last night. Oops.

I wondered into the kitchen to find Elizabeth, Edward's mom. And that's exactly where I found her.

"Hey Liz," I said.

"Bella!" She exclaimed. "Come give me hug, I haven't seen you in forever. How've you been?"

Elizabeth was beautiful even at her age. She was the spitting image of Edward in female form. I've always wondered why she never re-married when her husband died, but I've never questioned her.

"I've been good, ready for summer to start."

"And Edward's been treating you right?"

"He's always the perfect gentlemen."

"Good."

Liz and I launched into a conversation about our plans for the summer while we waited for Edward to come out from his room.

"Renee wants me and Emmett to visit her in Jacksonville I think. But I doubt we'll be able to go."

Then Edward appeared, looking amazing.

"Hey mom," he said and then went and kissed Elizabeth on the cheek.

"Hey Sugar, how are you?"

"Okay I guess. You ready Bella?"

"Yup," I said popping the p.

"Where are you two going? I thought you were staying for dinner?"

"We are, but we are actually going to…" I was cut off my Edward.

"…We have to run an errand." He interjected.

Elizabeth nodded slowly confused by Edward's antics. "Well since your going out can you pick up some celery up?"

"Sure thing mom," Edward promised.

"Bye Elizabeth." I called over my shoulders as I walked with Edward to his car.

"Bye you two, dinner's at seven." She called after us.

X

Like last time, when we arrived at the doctor's office Edward was a basket case.

"Edward come on," I said trying to get him out of the car, "it's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah it is."

Edward," I whined.

"Bella," he mocked.

I stared him down, unfortunately I didn't have Rose's fierce glare, so I was not effective.

"That's fine. You can just sit in the car. I'll go sign you in and if the doctor calls you while your wallowing in the car, you still have to pay the co-pay."

I jumped out of the car and went into the doctor's office. I signed Edward in again and prayed that I wouldn't get sick from being in this germ-infested environment.

Fifteen minutes later, Edward walked in with his hung head, and is hands in his pockets. He glanced up for a minute looking around trying to locate me. Once he achieved his goal, he shuffled over to me and sat down in the chair that held my purse.

"Hey," he muttered. I ran my hand through his hair; he looked so…tired.

"Mr. Mason?" A nurse called.

Edward stood up, and handed me my purse. "Will you come with me please?"

"Of course," I whispered and I intertwined my hand with his.

"So your chart says relapse of the flu?" The nurse questioned, as we were led into a private room.

Edward nodded. Way to be verbose Edward! I thought

"Okay, well I'll let the doctor know you're here, the wait should only be about ten minutes."

I nodded and thanked her as she left us alone.

"You doing okay?"

"Yeah…I'm just nervous."

"It's going to be okay Edward don't worry."

There was a knock on the door and I heard Edward mutter something about those being the ten fastest minutes of his life.

"Hello Mr. Mason… and Miss Swan I see that you have joined us again as well." Doctor Clearwater said.

Edward and I murmured our greetings.

"Well Edward, seeing how our antibiotics didn't seem to do the trick, I'm going to take some blood and urine samples. Okay?"

Edward nodded his head.

"And Miss Swan if you don't mind stepping into the waiting room, I'll be sure to have the nurse inform you when you can come back in."

I nodded and kissed Edward good-bye on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." He said.

I stepped back into the waiting room and groaned. I have absolutely nothing to do I thought. I flipped through countless parenting magazines, Highlights, and Newsweek's. I watched Dragon Tale episodes; I stared at my clock and watched as the minutes _slowly_ went by. I counted the pleats in skirt and reorganized my purse and my wallet, and then re-organized my purse again. I looked at my phone again.

Two hours. I had been waiting for two hours. That was ridiculous. I decided that if they didn't come get me in the next twenty minutes I was just going to have to barge in there myself.

Ten minutes later, I heard the front door of the office slam against the wall. I quickly glanced up and saw Elizabeth Mason, waving her hands about frantically at the clerk.

"Elizabeth!" I called out and walked toward her.

"Bella! Oh Bella!" She called frantically. "What's happening? Why didn't you two tell me that you were going to the doctor? I would have come."

"Miss Mason?" The clerk asked.

"Mrs."

"Yes m'am, the doctor will be out in as moment."

"Thank you."

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh oh my gosh. This can't be good. Why'd they call Elizabeth?

A door opened and Dr. Clearwater came out.

"Bella, Mrs. Mason, if you could please join me in Edward's room for a moment."

Elizabeth nodded. I grabbed her hand and let her drag me (seeing as I was unable to move at the moment) into Edward's room.

**Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything. Thanks to those of you who reviewed.**

"So are you three ready to talk?" asked Doctor Clearwater.

I glanced at Edward, his eyes were closed and he looked nauseous. This was so nerve wrecking.

"Of course Doctor," Elizabeth said. I had forgotten she was with us; I was too busy staring at Edward.

"Well Edward, it we noticed while we were examining your blood work that you have an usually high white blood cell count…" Oh no. What did that mean? Why didn't I pay attention in Biology? What did Mr. Banner say about white blood cells? "An infection of some type.." Crap why wasn't I paying attention what did he say about infections? "I'm going to recommend that you go to the hospital today as soon as possible and let them run some more advanced tests on you. I've already made a call and they're expecting you. You might want to pack a few things seeing that they'll most likely keep you over night."

Oh. My. God. Why is this happening? Why is this happening to us? I glanced over at Edward who looked deathly pale.

I grabbed his hand, which he squeezed eagerly as we walked out the door.

X

Going to the Mason's to pack some things for Edward was all a blur. I think that I just sat on the coach as they busied themselves.

Checking in at the hospital was also a blur. Just a big blur where I was practically comatose.

"Bella?" I was vaguely aware of somebody calling my name.

I turned toward the source of the noise.

"Bella?" It was Edward. "Are you okay?"

He was asking me if I was okay when he was the one laying on the hospital bed.

"Of course I'm okay Edward," I got up out of the chair that I had apparently been sitting in and walked over to his bedside. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I ran my hands through his hair.

"I'm just tired…I want to go back home Bella."

"I know you do Babe, we'll go home in couple of days I promise."

It was quiet for a moment then Edward spoke again. "You know you don't have to stay. Right?"

"I know. But I want to because I love you and you mean everything in the world to me. And I'm going to help you get through this." I made this vow not only to him, but to myself as well.

The afternoon turned into the evening and the doctors continued their relentless tests. Finally at around seven thirty, the doctor walked in.

"Good Evening. I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to introduce myself when you first checked in. I'm Dr. Tyler Crowley and I'm going to be looking over you for the next couple days until we can figure out what's going on with your body. So here's what we are going to do.

"I'm going to get you on an IV and get some liquids flowing in your body as it appears that your de-hydrated. And then in the morning we're going to do a bone marrow biopsy. Now basically for a biopsy all we'll do, is put you to sleep for a couple of hours and we'll remove…"

"I know what a biopsy is. I'm not retarded, I'm in AP Biology II." Edward yelled suddenly.

"Edward Anthony Mason!" Liz retorted back just as suddenly as Edward's outburst. "I've taught you better then that. You know not to yell at adults. Apologize now."

"I apologize Mom. I apologize Doctor Crowley," he said stiffly.

"It's fine Edward, completely understandable."

"I doubt that you actually understand," Edward muttered into my ear.

"What was that Edward?" Asked Elizabeth. She had freakishly good hearing.

"Nothing mom."

Dr. Crowley was either pretending to be death or actually couldn't hear the Mason family drama that was occurring. I'm going to go with the latter.

"So does anybody have any question?" Dr Crowley asked.

Edward just glared at him, as though it was his personal fault that we were here.

I shook my head. I didn't want to seem too overly involved.

Elizabeth said no.

"Very well then. Edward the biopsy is scheduled at seven tomorrow morning, so the nurses and anesthesiologist should come in around six o'clock to prepare you."

Elizabeth nodded.

"So, on that note, I'll leave you three. Good night.

Edward and I murmured our good-byes, and Elizabeth followed the doctor into the hallway.

Edward began to run his hands through his hair over and over again. Not good. Edward was always incredibly frustrated when his hands touched any part of his head. His nose, his hair, you name it, and he was frustrated.

"You doing okay Edward?" I asked.

He turned to face me, his eyes were dark green. Crap.

"Did he really think I was an incompetent fool Bella? I mean he most of thought that I had some disorder that would prevent me from knowing what a biopsy is? Did he somehow infer that because I didn't greet him cheerfully and embrace him with open arms that I was stupid? I mean come on?"

"Not everybody knows the medical field like you two," interjected Elizabeth after closing the door. She turned and winked at me.

She was right, it was all my fault. Edward and I know just about all the medical jargon know after all of our many visits. Correction: my visits, with Edward accompanying me.

X

Edward and I were sitting on his bed watching some stupid basketball game that he was ridiculously immersed in. I was fortunately provided with an outside distraction when my phone rang. I glanced at the caller I.D. it was my dad Charlie. Ugh, I didn't feel like talking with him.

"I'll be right back Edward," I said and got up to walk into the hallway.

"Hey Dad," I said.

"Bells? Hey. What time are you going to be home?" Asked Charlie.

"I don't know why?"

"Well, it's getting late."

"It's a Saturday night dad. And Edward and I are with Elizabeth so don't worry. Kay."

"Oh Elizabeth is with you?" He asked. He adored Elizabeth, because in his mind if she was with Edward and me, Edward and I weren't having sex.

"Yep," I said popping the p, "so I gotta go now, so see you later."

He wasn't able to get his 'bye Bells' in before I hung up on him.

I threw open the door to Edward's room and walked in.

"Is the stupid game over yet?" I asked.

Edward turned and grinned at me. "No. Did you not want to watch the game?" He asked rhetorically.

"Actually Edward, I find this game riveting!"

"Well then Bella, you should come watch it with me."

"Gee Edward. That sounds like a swell idea." I saw Edward roll his eyes the second that I said 'gee.'

I climbed up on the bed and laid down next to Edward. The second I laid down I instantly became tired; sleepiness was apparently a symptom of watching basketball games.

"Hey Bella?" Edward asked while gently brushing my hair away from my eyes.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Thanks for staying with me today. And I know that you didn't have to, you could have gone to hang out with Rose and Em but I can't possibly even begin to tell you how much I appreciated it."

"There's no place in the world that I would rather be, then right here beside you."

X

I must have fallen asleep during the lovey-dovey session that Edward and I shared, because I woke up to Elizabeth looking directly at me.

She looked so tired and worn out; desperate for some sleep. Her green eyes, so much like Edwards were piercing, inquisitive and worried.

"Liz?" I asked.

She stirred, "hey Bells. You awake now?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

She looked down at her watch. "About ten minutes to six," she whispered.

I blinked my eyes a couple of time, to clear the sleep from them, and noticed that she was crying.

I glanced over at Edward who was still sleeping peacefully on the hard hospital bed. I lifted Edward's arm off of me and walked over to sit with Liz. I snuggled myself next to Liz and laid my head down on her shoulder.

"I'm worried." I muttered.

"So am I sweetie," she began playing with my hair, keeping herself busy.

"He's going to be alright though. Right?"

Her breath caught. "I hope so Baby. I want him to be alright so badly. But Junior's tough. He'll be okay."

I always thought that it was hilarious when she called Edward Junior, but it always pissed him off. But he tolerated it for his mom. He would do anything for her. For her and me.

There was a knock on the door; my heart skipped a beat.

A nurse poked her head into the room and gave me and Elizabeth a quick wave. I didn't wave back.

Liz untangled her hands from my tangled hair and went over to speak with the nurse, and seeing that I didn't feel like sitting by myself, I decided to go wake Edward up.

"Edward," I cooed in a much more attractive voice then any of the members of the "We Want Edward to Dump Bella Club," could ever have mustered up.

I ran my hands through his hair and then bent down to give him a kiss on his forehead. I got up on the bed and lay down next to him.

"It's time to get up Edward." Liz called out to him.

"Am I still at the damn hospital?" He asked with his head under his pillow.

"What if I told you that you weren't." I questioned.

"Then, I would be in a bad mood, because you got my hopes up."

"Well, you woke up in a bad mood, therefore, it's not my fault." I grinned and he lifted his pillow, and opened one of his emerald green eyes.

And then he smiled at me, and I lost capability of all functions for a second, but I was fortunately able to regain control over them quickly, before I looked completely incompetent.

"Good morning," he whispered.

Before I could respond, the nurse began walking over to us. I mentally groaned.

"Good morning Edward. How are you feeling?" She chirped at this ungodly hour.

"Same as yesterday," he mumbled back.

She began taking his vitals, and I retreated of the bed and back to the couch, after she shot me look that clearly said, 'the bed is only mad for one person.'

Just as I sat down, two more people came into the room, to prep Edward, and then the doctor decided to bless us with his presence, because he came strutting in five minutes later.

He mad a beeline straight to Elizabeth to told her something, and then preceded over to talk to Edward. And then I proceeded to walk over there, and eavesdrop.

Edward however ruined my eavesdropping operation, when he patted the spot next to him, and then held his hand out to me, while I was standing stealthily hidden behind Dr. Crowley.

"I looked at your scans again, and I think that it would be wise to do a biopsy of your neck. Your mother gave the go ahead already, but I just wanted to let you know.

"And Mrs. Mason," Liz suddenly popped up. "I'm going to go ahead and have the anesthesiologist come in and sedate him, and then we'll take him to the operating room."

"Do you want me to tell anybody and have them come up here?" I whispered to Edward.

"Just Emmett please, and Rose." He replied.

I nodded.

Liz leaned over to Edward and whispered something in his ear and then ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you Junior," I heard her say.

"Love you too mom." Liz grinned; it looked like she was about to start crying though.

"I love you too Edward, with all of my heart. Remember that."

He nodded his head, "I love you too Bella. Always."

Then, the anesthesiologist came in and slowly Edward fell asleep.

I just stood there with Edward's mother and we watched them wheel Edward out of the room and into the operating room.

"He's going to be okay," whispered Elizabeth to me. "He's just going to be just fine."

I nodded my head furiously as I tried to prevent the tears from falling down my face. I felt Elizabeth grab a hold of my hand and I looked up and gave here a watery smile, which she returned, and then we walked towards the waiting room.

X

Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on each side of me, both holding my hands. I don't remember calling them, but I apparently must have done so at some point. Elizabeth was pacing the floor, looking extremely concerned.

Rose started playing with my hair, trying to calm me I suppose. _This was taking way to long_, I thought_, I thought that it was supposed to be a quick procedure_. I looked at the clock on the wall; it had been three hours since they sent him in. _Why hadn't the doctor come out to talk to us? What was happening?_

I felt my breath catch on something, and ten I felt Emmett's large hand rubbing circles onto my back, coaxing me to breathe.

The door opened. Elizabeth and I both nearly had a panic attack at the same time.

I got up slowly, with Emmett guiding me, and I walked over to Elizabeth and the doctor.

"It took a little bit longer then we had anticipated, but he is in a recovery room sleeping. I'll have the nurse escort you to his room, and then when Edward wakes up I'll come talk with you guys. Sounds good?"

I nodded; Elizabeth however wasn't placated as easily.

"Why did it take longer then anticipated?" She asked.

"It simply took longer then it was expected. No need to worry."

Dr. Crowley called for a nurse who then led us into Edward's recovery room.

Elizabeth opened the door to his room. He looked so…tired. It was unbelievable. I had always thought of him as my superhero; but now his tall body looked so small as he lay in the bed.

Liz immediately went up to him, and laid a kiss in his forehead, and on his cheeks, and on his nose, and started whispering things to him, as though he was awake.

I hung back by the door, I was nervous. This wasn't supposed to be my job. This was Edward's. I was normally the one lying on the bed, while Edward looked after me. Things felt…backwards all of a sudden and I didn't know what to do.

I hesitantly walked over to the bed, and just looked at him, unsure of what was allowed. Elizabeth smiled. "It's okay to touch him Bella I promise."

I blushed and carefully stroked his cheek and then immediately withdrew my hand for fear that I might hurt him.

He felt…normal. I don't know what I thought he would feel like after surgery, but he felt the same.

I walked over the small sofa to have a seat, as I felt uncomfortable hovering over him like that. Elizabeth noticed my retreat and came over to sit next to me.

"I," she began, "want to say thank you for sticking through this with us."

I began to interject but she held her hand up.

"It means the world to me, that Edward has someone in his life like you, that loves him so and cares for him so, and it means even more to Edward. But if it gets to be too much for you," she swallowed. "I will understand and I'm sure that Edward will too if you walk away."

"Liz, I love Edward far too much to leave him…what did you mean by if it gets too be to much?" I looked up from my lap, to see two pairs of green eyes looking at me.

Edward was awake! I rushed to his bedside, to dote on him. Liz went to inform the nurse that Edward had wakened.

"How are you? Do you need anything?" I asked.

"My neck and my hip hurt like hell. I feel like a just got ran over; and some morphine would be nice."

I smiled, "I'll have to see what I can do about that kay."

"Kay," he smiled, which then quickly turned into a wince. It apparently hurt to smile.

"Don't smile." I ordered.

"Yes doctor." The second Edward said 'doctor,' my mind went straight to the gutter.

"Well, let's talk," boomed a voice.

Edward and I both turned around to see who it was; Edward grimaced at moving his neck too fast. It was Dr. Crowley. _Gosh, I'm getting so tired of him. He just needs to get Edward some damn antibiotics so that we can get the hell out of this place and go home_.

Doctor Crowley pulled a chair up to the bed and Elizabeth and I followed suit. "So I have reviewed your blood tests and your biopsy's results…and I'm going to give it to you straight."

Oh no. My throat began to constrict. I started saying a mental prayer that was among the lines of me asking for Edward to be okay over and over again.

"You have Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia."

Oh my God. This can't be happening, I felt tears run down my face but I did nothing to suppress them. Cancer. Edward has cancer. Edward has a life-threatening disease. This isn't happening. I must be dreaming. Why is this happening to us? Why couldn't it be an infection?

I glanced over at Elizabeth, she seemed oddly calm. I then looked at Edward. My Edward who now had cancer, and he looked furious.

Dr. Crowley was talking about the treatment process and what options were available and what he recommended for Edward's case.

Edward _had_ a case now.

"We typically start with chemotherapy and that's what I'm recommending for you. It's best to start it as soon as possible. However there are side effects as there are with any other type of medication. I'm going to direct your case over to Doctor Long; he's an oncologist and has been with us for about six years. And he will go over everything with you. I'm going to have a nurse come in here in about ten minutes and then we can get you situated on the oncology floor."

Dr. Crowley stood up slowly and began to push his chair back to its proper position.

"What if…" Edward began talking suddenly, he was looking very intently at the wall behind Dr. Crowley's head, "I don't want to do subject myself to chemotherapy?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**I don't own anything.**

"What the hell do you mean that you don't want to subject yourself to chemotherapy? What kind of B.S. is that Edward huh? You don't even want to attempt to cure yourself? You're just going to succumb to cancer? Is that what you want to do? Just let yourself die? That's a great idea Edward just peachy." I screamed in a fit of rage.

"Bella," Edward started, but I started talking again.

"You know what Edward. I don't think I can be with somebody who's willing to give up on life that easily. I mean you could at least try the friggin chemo."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but before she could speak, I stood up and yelled that I was leaving.

"Bella!" Edward called after me, but I just couldn't even bring myself to turn around and talk to him about it.

I stormed down the hall, irritated with the world. I had been walking for about ten minutes, before I realized that I had no ride home, no cell phone to call Emmett or Rosalie with, and that I had been walking in a circle around Edward's floor.

I huffed and puffed any stomped my foot and then made my way quickly to the elevator. I repeatedly pressed the down button with a vain hope that it would speed the elevator. It didn't

Ding.

Thank God.

I stepped into it, and there standing in the corner was no other then Dr. Crowley. Ugh. I stepped over to the button panel and immediately pushed ground floor, and then stepped back to my side.

"Ms. Swan is it? Edward's girlfriend correct." He was talking to me now.

I nodded stiffly.

"It's normal to be upset and confused when a loved one develops a life-threatening…"

"Shut up, okay. Just shut up. I don't need grief counseling!" I screamed. And then both he and I remained quiet until I got off on the ground floor.

I walked over to the nurse's station and asked if I could borrow their phone to which they quickly agreed. I called Emmett and asked him to pick me up, to which he replied that he was already on the way. I then walked to the exit and waited for Emmett.

I was sitting on the curb, when Emmett's car peeled into the parking lot with Rosalie in the front seat.

I wretched the door open and threw myself into the backseat. Fortunately the ride home was quiet neither Rose nor Emmett said anything. I think they realized that something was up. Emmett drove slowly (far too slowly if you asked me, I was used to Edward's speed driving) to our house. I almost broke down when I thought of Edward. I couldn't bear the sight of him in the hospital by himself…without me.

Emmett pulled into our driveway, and I stepped out of the car when Emmett started talking. Ugh, I had been so close to not having to talk.

"Are you okay Bells?" Asked Emmett sounding genuinely concerned.

I broke down, and started crying, "He has cancer," I managed to get through my gasps of air. I heard Rose say shit, but I was already running to my room.

X

I woke up lying on my bed; I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost six in the morning. I was slightly bewildered by that thought, yesterday just seemed to fly by. I rolled over to re-adjust myself but ran into something…er somebody. Rosalie was lying on my bed right next to me.

I smiled; she was always there for me. There was a knock at my door.

"Yeah?" I hollered. Living with Em and Charlie taught me that there was absolutely no need to be formal in the morning.

Charlie poked his head in the doorway and then walked into my room. He began scratching his head. "So…er, Emmett told me about um what happened to um er Edward. And um," he scratched his head again. "Your welcome to take the day off from school."

"Thanks Charlie, but I think that it's probably best if I went to school today and regained some sense of normality." I whispered.

He nodded and very quickly left my room; it was probably too emotional a conversation for him.

I got out of bed and slouched to the bathroom, where Emmett was coming out, smelling clean for once. He looked at me in an overly concerned manner.

"Cut it out Em," I commanded.

"Cut what out?"

"Pitying me. Don't act stupid."

I shoved by him and locked myself into the bathroom. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked unhealthy. My eyes were bloodshot and my hair hung limp around my face. But the sad part was that I didn't care that I looked like crap. I stepped into the shower and then quickly got out.

I slouched back in my bedroom, where I found Rosalie awake and dressed sitting on my bed. She gave me a weak smile; I didn't even attempt to return it. She then handed me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, she didn't even try to dress me up today.

And all of a sudden I felt like the biggest bitch in the world. Rosalie had obviously spent the night so she could help me, and I just shoved her out. And then I was being so rude to Emmett and he did absolutely nothing to deserve it. And then there was Edward. I ditched him at the time when he needed me the most, and I just walked out on him. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and then I heard Rose gasp, "Oh Bella."

She immediately wrapped me in a hug and then pulled me back toward the bed where I sat in her lap, bawling hysterically.

It took me about ten minutes for me to pull myself together, then I let Rose lead me outside to the car, where Emmett was waiting with breakfast for us.

I sat in the backseat and ate as Emmett drove carefully (for the first time in his life) to school. He pulled into the parking lot and the three of us just sat there not saying anything.

"Bells…" Emmett began, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded and stepped out of the car, Rosalie quickly followed and grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. We smiled weakly at each other and then walked into school, with Emmett following us.

I had English first, correction, Edward and I had English first. We sat next to each other, and whispered inappropriate comments about the 'We Want Edward to Dump Bella Fan Club.'

I stopped outside of the English door, unsure, if I really wanted to do this. If I really wanted to be at school today. Rose made my decision for me by dragging me into the room behind her. I gave her a baffled look, which she ignored.

Everybody was already in class and seated, as the tardy bell was about to ring. Rose had spotted the two seats next to each other and had begun leading me them. She pushed me into my chair and then sat herself down.

"Miss Hale?" Mrs. Clanton, my English teacher asked. "I don't believe you have English until sixth period."

"I had my schedule changed," Rose shot with a voice that was dripping with disdain as well as a side note not to ask any more questions.

Mrs. Clanton nodded her head and muttered an "I see."

That's how school went. All day. Either Rose or Emmett was in my class at all times; Rose escorted me to the bathroom; and Emmett allowed us to eat lunch in his/our car.

I heard comments that people were making about this situation. Comments about where Edward was. Others volunteering information about the fight that Edward and I had in the parking lot during the dance. There were rumors of pregnancy. Others said that Rose and I were now lesbians. It was ridiculous.

Emmett who was now sitting in my Biology class with me, took a look at me, I'm that I was a mess. I couldn't even think straight. I was about to lose my mind. I didn't even know what I was thinking about; my mind just kept spinning things around over and over again and it was becoming very overwhelming. Images of me and Edward were running through my mind on fast forward and then on rewind and then on fast forward and so on and so forth.

I laid my head on the desk praying that the images would fade. They didn't. The images started to change. Edward was alone in these pictures and they were all from this weekend, while we were at the hospital. I saw him lying in the bed when he was first admitted, and then I saw him lying in the same bed after his biopsy. Then I saw Elizabeth pacing the room as we waited to hear from Edward's doctor. I thought of the pain that flashed through her eyes when we found out he had cancer and the hurt that had flashed through his eyes which then turned to fury when I yelled at him for throwing his life away.

I started crying. Hysterically. In the middle of Biology. How could I have been that mean to Edward and Elizabeth? How could I have just gotten up and left the love of my life. My body was shaking right now and I'm sure that the entire class was staring at me, but I couldn't bring myself to care about I how I looked right now. I'm sure that Emmett was alarmed as well. But all I could bring myself to focus on was Edward alone in the hospital.

I felt myself being lifted out of my seat at the lab table and then I started moving through the classroom. Emmett carried me out to the car and placed me in the backseat and the he started texting someone. I assumed that it was Rose as she came sprinting out of the school and toward the school a minute later. Emmett hopped into the front seat and Rosalie sat in the back seat and pulled my head onto her lap.

We sat in the parking lot for awhile as I finished crying, Rose kept stroking my hair and whispering things to Emmett which I didn't hear, even though it doesn't take a genius to figure out what they were talking about.

As soon as I started calming down, and was able to stop crying, Emmett pulled out of the parking lot and started driving home. I couldn't go home right now, I needed to talk to Edward and fix things between the two of us. And I needed to correct the situation now.

"I need to go to the hospital." I said. Emmett merely nodded and turned around and headed to the hospital.

X

"Did you want us to come in with you?" Emmett asked.

"No thanks," I jumped out of the car and sprinted into the hospital. I stepped on the elevator and repeatedly jammed the button for the oncology floor.

The damn elevator was so slow; it took almost ten minutes to get to the third floor. This is ridiculous.

The elevator finally reached the oncology floor and I sprinted out and ran immediately to Edward's room.

The door was closed. I slowly opened the door and looked around. I didn't see any nurses or doctors. I didn't see Elizabeth either. I opened the door all the way and made my way to the bed were Edward was sleeping.

I ran my hands through his hair and bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead. He didn't wake up; I was kind of hoping that he would. I sighed and then walked over to the coach and sat down.

I hadn't talked to Edward in over twenty-four hours. That was a record for us. We had our fights, as all other couples did, but they were normally resolved in two hours. We had broken up three other times, before this occurrence, but we normally got back together in five hours. It was just how things worked between us.

I looked up from where my hands had been playing with a thread that had come loose from my jeans, to see a pair of green eyes staring at me from the doorway.

Elizabeth.

She walked gracefully towards me and then before I figured out what I was going to say, she was in front of me. _Of course she's in front of you Bella, this room is the size of a bathroom, she was only like five feet away_.

"Elizabeth," I began, "I am so, so sorry. I was incredibly rude and it was inconsiderate of me to just walk away like I did, without listening to what you and Edward had to say. Or hearing the doctor out. And I feel so guilty about leaving Edward like that without giving him the chance to explain himself. And then I knew that he wouldn't be able to come after me and I'm sure that that hurt him even more. And then to receive the news that he has cancer. Oh my gosh that was so overwhelming. It's such a horrible thought. And then I wasn't there to help him get through it the news, and he's been there to help me through everything, and he has always been there for me."

I babbling now…and repeating myself over and over again. But Elizabeth just smiled at me and allowed me to talk. I was honestly waiting for her to stop me so that I could just shut up, but I guess she thought that I needed to work through something.

"Isabella," she interrupted. I had mixed feelings when she began speaking. It was thank you Jesus for making me stop talking and on the other hand, I was weary because she said Isabella, as oppose to Bella. Never a good thing.

"It's okay, so don't beat yourself up about it. We had all just received some… life-altering news. And it was extremely natural for you to have those feelings and emotions." Where was she going with this?

"Mom."

Liz ad I both whipped around to the sound of the voice. Edward's voice. He was lying on the bed facing us. He looked mad.

"Can I talk to Bella for a minute." Elizabeth and I both nodded. "Alone."

Elizabeth got up and made her way for the door and I pulled my chair up so that I could sit next to Edward.

He waited until we heard the door shut the before he began talking, but I beat him to it.

"Edward, I am so sorry," I gushed.

" It's my turn to talk." He interrupted.

"How the hell could you do that to me? You just up and left me alone, and then," he paused, "and then you knew that I couldn't come after you. And you didn't hear me out. What the hell was I supposed to think when you left me?"

I cringed.

"That's right Bella you left me. You left me lying there with cancer, and you know what Bella?" His voice was laced with sarcasm now. "It hurt. It really hurt.

"And now you think that you can just waltz up in here, because you feel guilty. You feel guilty because I have cancer and that's why you came back."

"You think I came back because I felt guilty that you have cancer? Do you really think that little of me Edward?"

"I don't know what to think anymore Bella. Okay. I don't know what to think. One day I'm fine and then the next day I find out I have cancer and my girlfriend ditches me because of it."

"That's not why I left Edward and you know it. So stop blaming it on me." I was screaming now.

"Then why did you leave Bella? Why did you leave me?"

"I left because I was pissed at you Edward and you know it. You said you didn't want to do chemotherapy Edward. What was I supposed to do when my boyfriend announces that he wasn't even going to attempt to fight cancer? That he was just gonna give up on life."

I realized that I was crying, but I didn't care at the moment. Edward looked like he was cooling down, and seemed pensive.

"Bella. When I said that I didn't want chemotherapy, I wasn't…I wasn't thinking clearly and I was confused."

"You wanted a death wish," I snapped.

"I didn't mean to scare you by saying that."

"So then why did you?"

"Damnnit Bella, I just told you that I wasn't thinking."

It was quiet for a while, both of us just staring at each other for a good five minutes.

"Does that mean, that you're going to do chemo?" I whispered.

He nodded.

"When are you going to start?"

"I started this morning."

**Eh. The next chapter will be better, I hope. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long.**

I spent the night at the hospital with Elizabeth and Edward, and then proceeded to skip school. I honestly didn't care, so if the damn truancy officer happens to show up at the hospital (insert eye roll) he could kiss my ass.

We all had a long night last night; the side effects from last night kicked in. Elizabeth and I sat on both sides of Edward and rubbed his back and spoke to him, as he vomited uncontrollably. It was terrifying, just when we were at the point where he couldn't possibly throw up anymore he would throw up again. Elizabeth called for the nurses several times to ask for something to lessen the nausea, but the stupid nurses refused to give him anything because the doctor has said something about not doing something and blah, blah, blah.

Edward and Elizabeth were both sleeping, and they looked completely exhausted. Liz looked mentally tired while Edward on the other hand looked full out tired. His face looked hollow and there were huge dark circles under his eyes.

I underhand was doing better then I thought I would. I am usually overly emotion about things, but I was holding in there for Edward. I was trying to be strong and optimistic. It was practically my mantra. I repeated it to myself just about every minute.

Dr. Crowley came in this earlier this morning to adjust Edward's dosage of chemo, as the previous dosage was not correct. No duh, doc, hence the uncontrollable puking. While he was here I attacked him ruthlessly with questions. I questioned the side effects, how long Edward would have to stay in this hell hole, what were Edwards chances of licking this thing, as well as the overall national rate of recovery and blah blah blah. And I have to say that after talking to the Doctor, I felt immensely relieved it was everything was okay again; except it obviously wasn't because Edward still had cancer.

X

Emmett and Rosalie were coming by the hospital in about thirty minutes when school got out. Last night Edward and I had discussed that he shouldn't push any of his friends while he was in the hospital; it's not like Edward and I had a bunch of friends here anyway. We mainly hung out with Em and Rose, so that 'not pushing people away thing' wouldn't be too hard. I think that Edward was looking forward to it as he hadn't spoken with either of them for about three days and life at the hospital was slightly boring.

"Hey hey hey!" I heard a voice boom, I looked towards the door and sure enough there was Emmett with Rose standing behind him.

"Seriously Em. Fat Albert?" I asked. He responded with a curt glare. "Ya'll are early," I stated looking down at my watch, "by like fifteen minutes. How unlike you Emmett."

"It was Rose, she wanted to get early so she could have some girly time with you." Emmett winked at me when he made that comment. _Awkward!_

"So we came all the way to the hospital to see Edward and he's sleeping." Emmett bluntly stated.

"Yes Emmett you did, and you are going to let him finish sleeping AND allow him to wake up at his own accord. Do I make myself clear?"

Emmett sighed so I knew that he had acquiesced, Rose smiled she hadn't learned how to put Emmett in place that quickly. It came with the territory of being his sister.

Rose walked over and sat down next to me, while Emmett turned the TV on silent and watched something stupid.

"So how ya doing?" Rosalie whispered asked me.

"I'm actually okay." I whispered back.

"Really," she asked skeptical.

"Yeah I think so. I thought…that I was going to be a basket case and everything."

"Bella," Edward groaned and then rolled over on the bed.

I was up in half a second and at Edward's bedside in half a second later. I automatically put my hand on his forehead, checking for a fever, as the oncologist had advised us to do this morning. It was cool.

"Bella," he groaned again.

"It's okay Edward, I'm right here," I whispered in a soothing voice.

Emmett got up and peered over Edward, like he was a doctor, but Rosalie got up and dragged him over to the empty chair that I was previously sitting in.

Edward opened one of his eyes and then immediately closed it and groaned.

"Edward," I whispered again and then ran my hands through his hair. God I hoped that he didn't lose his hair to chemo. That would just be the ultimate sin.

He then fully opened his eyes and muttered my name again, followed by a 'I don't.' Fortunately after spending the entire day here, I had caught on. I grabbed the metal bowl that the doctors had distributed to us, and gave it to Edward. I calmly rubbed his back and waited for him to finish. The sight didn't really bother me anymore. When it happened last night, it brought on a case of sympathy nausea, where I would puke every time Edward would.

I saw that Edward was finished and I donned the pair of gloves and grabbed the bowl, to get rid of the puke. I walked into the bathroom to rinse it out, when I heard Emmett start talking, about some epical game that he had watched. I smiled, happy that watching Edward puke hadn't sent Emmett running for the hills; Em always thought that he was tough, but when it came to certain things he was the biggest baby in the world.

I walked out back into the room and saw Emmett talking animatedly about something, with Rose smiling next to him, Edward on the other hand looked uncomfortable trying to listen just lying there. _He probably forgot that his bed is adjustable_, I thought.

I placed the bowl and the gloves on the table and then grabbed the control remote for the bed and propped Edward up; he smiled in thanks.

I grabbed a chair for myself and pulled it next to Rosalie's so I could join in the conversation.

"Hey Bells, everybody at school today was talking about you little performance in Biology yesterday."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella had a 'performance,' in biology? What happened Bella?" Edward asked.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Emmett beat me to it.

"She snapped. Like for real. Except it wasn't the type where you become all pissy and are out to kill that world. It was like she was suffocating herself by being away from you."

I cocked my head and looked at Emmett in surprise, that was very deep for…him. Rose must have had another talk with him, about being sensitive to my feelings. I glanced at Edward who also looked a little shocked at Emmett's profound statement. I then turned to Rose who looked completely smug. Yup she definitely had a talk with Emmett.

"So Edward, tell me why the one time that you ever got sick you had to go and get Leukemia." Emmett asked. Rose and I were about to hit Em for his display of insensitivity, but then Edward exclaimed.

"I know right! I mean I never get sick and know all of a sudden I have cancer. I've been asking myself that all day!"

Emmett and Rosalie stayed for another couple of hours, during which Elizabeth woke up and joined in the conversation. We were all saying our bye's now, including myself, as I was going home with Emmett so that I could go to school the next day.

We followed Emmett out of the room, and whispered to Liz to call me if anything happens.

I sat in the backseat while we dropped Rose off, then I moved up the front to sit next to Em, as we made the final leg home.

"So how are you doing Bells?" Emmett asked me, after we had been driving in silence for a while.

"The doctor said that Edward has a wonderful chance of recovery and expects him to make it through." I whispered to him.

"That's great Bells," he said with a genuine smile. "But how are you doing through all of this."

I thought for a while before answering Em's question. I really wasn't sure how I felt. I had been trying to be increasingly cheerful and optimistic when I was in the hospital around Edward and Elizabeth, and that attempt to be happy had overshadowed my personal feelings.

"I think that… I think that I'm doing okay." I answered as we pulled into our driveway.

"You sure… cause… I'm sure that this is a really hard time with you… and I want you to know that I'm here for you and if you need anything I'm here for you. Okay?

I nodded and scrambled out of the car and headed towards my room.

X

I woke up late today, a little bit too late and was having a horrible day as a result. School seemed to be lasting forever, droning on and on.

Rose , Emmett and I were currently eating lunch in his car as I didn't feel like dealing with those…people – who were my classmates.

I had been bantered relentlessly about where Edward was and I told the… people… the truth, like Edward and I had discussed last night.

Everybody gave me these 'poor you' looks, and in all honesty it really had put a damper on everything at school. Not that I was enjoying school without Edward here.

'The We Want Edward to Dump Bella' fan club went into a complete frenzy, and actually started crying and then proceeded to tell me that I was a horrible girlfriend who wasn't worthy of Edward when I didn't start crying with them.

I had been called to the principal's office during first period and then called to my counselor's office in third period. They wanted to make sure that I was okay, and that if I needed to talk to anybody or if I just needed a moment to do whatever that I was welcome to there office. I almost gagged when I felt Icky-Vicky attempt to run her hand soothingly across my back; as it was anything but soothing.

The worst part of the day was when, just about everybody in the world told me that they were going to come visit Edward in the hospital. That was going to suck.

"Let's go Bells." Emmett called out to me. Lunch must be over know, I thought. Rose gave me another concerned look. One of the thousands of the day.

I got out of the car and followed Emmett toward Biology. Yes, Em and Rose still followed me to my classes, as I was still deemed mentally unstable by Rose, and Emmett and Charlie heartily agreed with her assessment.

Just as we took our spots, Mr. Banner stalked into the room, in all of his horrible glory.

"Good Afternoon class." He said. The class said nothing.

"I said good afternoon class." _We heard you the first time asshole_. A few good afternoons were mumbled, accompanied by several eye-rolls.

"Thank you," he said sarcastically. "There was a lesson planned for the day, but after the tragic announcement of the diagnosis of our beloved Mr. Mason. The teachers and counselors have decided to come talk to those students who shared a class with him."

I suddenly felt everybody eye's on me. It was a horrible feeling.

"Hello Students," Icky Vicky said, as she strutted into the room. "We have with us three counselors who will be spread out sporadically around the room, so I invite you all to talk with them."

You have to be shitting me.

"I'll go first," shrieked Jessica Stanley, running through the aisle.

I heard Emmett mutter something along the lines of 'you have to be fucking kidding me.'

What the hell was going on? Was this some horrible cruel joke that somebody was playing on me? Was it not bad enough that Edward, my Edward, had cancer? And now they're making a mockery of it?

I pulled myself out of my head long enough to hear Lauren Mallory panting behind Jessica trying to get to the second counselor.

"Bella? Emmett? Would either of you like to come talk with the counselors?" Mr. Banner asked.

What the bloody hell was this? Seriously? They must be crazy, holding this cult like intervention. Edward never to spoke a Goddamn word to any of these people and when he did it was just to tell them to leave him alone.

"No!" I screamed. "No, I would not like to talk to the damn counselors. Do you know why? Because you're making it sound like he died. You brought in f-ing grief counselors to talk to people who didn't even know him."

I stuck one of my hands into Emmett's pocket and pulled the car keys out.

I grabbed my bag and began to walk out of the classroom, then remembered something and turned around.

"And while I'm at it Lauren if you or your little minions come within a twenty meter radius of the hospital, you best believe that I will kick your ass."

I threw the door open and then stalked out of there, with Emmett running behind me attempting to keep up.

"Miss Swan if you leave right now, I will be forced to call the truancy officer and your father. The same goes for you Mr. Swan." Icky Vicky cried after us.

We ignored her.

I began sprinting down the hallway towards the car, with Emmett carrying all of our things. Not that we had that much stuff with us anyways.

I was completely out of breathe by the time that I reached the parking lot. And I meant completely with my hands on my knees, and about to pass out. Emmett chuckled as he passed me and grabbed the keys out of my hands and got in the car.

I slowly got in as he pulled the car up to the curb where I was still wheezing.

"So, I'm assuming we're going to the hospital." Emmett stated.

"Yeah, but first lets stop at home so that I can grab some more clothes."

"Whatcha need clothes for?"

"There is no way in hell I'm going back to school tomorrow. That's what I need clothes for."

X

"Hey Elizabeth!" I said , as I walked into Edward's room.

"Bella!" she greeted back. "Aren't you here a little early. School doesn't end for another hour."

"Eh, it's a long story."

She grinned, it was just like just like Edward's except neither Liz or Edward had been smiling much lately. "We have plenty of time," she said gesturing to Edward.

"Um, okay… so to make a long story short, they. They brought in grief counselors during sixth period to discuss Edward's diagnosis."

I quickly took my gaze of Liz's face and found an interesting spot on the wall to stare out. I'm sure her green eyes had turned black, just like Edward's always do when he gets ticked.

"Who brought the counselors in?" She calmly asked, with a hint of rage in her tone.

"Er, the principal." My eyes found a new spot to look out.

"Hmmm."

I glanced over towards her just in time to see her stand up and nearly break her cell phone charger, which had been connected to her phone.

"Excuse me for a moment Bells."

She stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut, which fortunately didn't wake Edward up.

I grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Edward's bed along with my copy of Pride and Prejudice and settled in.

I was at the point where Darcy and Elizabeth ran into each other in Netherfield's garden accompanied with Ms. Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, when I realized that Elizabeth hadn't come back yet; and that the moment that she had excused herself for, was well over. I glanced at the clock and saw that had almost been two hours. I glanced over at Edward to make sure he was still sleeping comfortably, but when I glanced over, I saw that Edward was no longer sleeping but looking at me.

"You finally stopped reading I see," he stated.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"What are you reading this time?" He retorted back.

"Pride and Prejudice."

"About thirty minutes. And you really need to find a new book to read."

"I know. How are you doing today?"

"I feel… really shitty."

"I'm sorry, do want me to get you anything?"

"Eh, if you can get the nurse to bring me some food, I'll be your best friend.

"Because being your best friend is much better then being your girlfriend," I said while standing up and walking toward the door.

"We can be friends with benefits!"

X

I spent nearly twenty minutes coercing the nurse into getting Edward food. As she insisted that patients didn't food unless it was mealtime, and since it wasn't dinnertime he wasn't going to get food. I proceeded to threaten to call her supervisor and then she proceeded to get Edward a dinner tray.

I walked without tripping into Edward's room, where I found Edward talking with Charlie?

"Isabella," Charlie began, crap he called me Isabella, " would you mind telling me, why I received a call from your principal telling me that your suspended from school for a week?"

**Review please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing. I'm going to try to do a better job of updating, but no promises.**

My mouth gaped open and then shut.

"Er," I said.

"What does 'er' mean Bella? Surely you know some other words besides er, considering you read all those books, and have been in AP English since ninth grade! Perhaps 'er' is another one of your cuss words?"

I gaped. I can't believe that bitch principal told on me. "Um…" Charlie cut me off before I could form a coherent sentence.

"Hallway now!" He turned around and marched into the hallway. I turned to Edward and whispered to him that I'd be right back. He looked highly amused.

I stomped out after him.

"What the hell were you thinking Bella? Cussing out the principal? You have always been such a great student, and know that Edward's sick your going around chewing people out just because they look at you wrong!"

"You weren't there though Charlie! You weren't there listening to them talk about him like he was dead Dad. I couldn't just sit by and let them ridicule him being diagnosed with cancer like that."

"Bella…"

"No dad, if somebody…if somebody was doing that to mom, you wouldn't just stand by and let them do that to her. And I can't just let them do that to Edward."

I knew that I won the second that I uttered 'mom.' We both knew that although mom had ditched him, he was still deeply in love with her.

"Emmett said that you were planning to spend the rest of the week here…since you won't be going back to school any time soon. Is that correct?" Charlie had dropped the suspension and went into cop mode.

I nodded.

"Fine. I expect you home all day Saturday and Sunday. You can come back to the hospital on Monday."

I nodded again. With Charlie less was more.

"Tell Elizabeth and Edward that I said 'bye.' See you on Saturday, then I guess. Bye Bells."

"Bye Dad."

I attempted to saunter back into Edward's room, but managed to trip on the threshold. There was nobody there to catch me.

I then had another moment, where it hit me that Edward was sick. That Edward was sick and that he wouldn't be able to catch me until he got better.

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay? Do you want me to call a nurse?"

I looked up from my new home on the floor to see Edward sitting up on the bed, looking very frantic.

"I'm good. Just give me…just give me second." I grunted.

I pulled myself up off the floor like five minutes later only because the nurse almost ran over me.

"Hun, you really shouldn't sit on the floor like this, you're liable to be a hazard."

Edward snorted, "she's already hazard."

I snuck my tongue out at him, and then with the nurse's help I pulled myself up off the floor. I moved myself over to sit in on the sofa, as the nurse took his vitals.

"So what was that all about?" Edward asked.

"All of what about," I asked nervously.

"The whole Charlie appearing here out of nowhere and informing the entire hospital that you had been suspended."

"Oh. Yeah, I got suspended."

Edward looked ticked at me, for so blatantly dodging his question.

"Well."

"Well what?"

"Are you going to tell me why you got suspended?"

"No."

"Bella!"

"What? It doesn't matter. Icky Vicky has it out for me. End of story."

"Fine. I'll just call Emmett then."

"Call him then."

I was going to have to call Emmett before Edward got to him.

Edward glared at me, to which I glared back and then artfully changed the subject.

"So, I'm going to stay here with you the rest of the week."

"Let me guess. It's one of the perks of being suspended." So much for successfully changing the subject.

I glared at him.

"Just tell me why you were suspended."

"No."

"Please."

"Your whiny today."

He pouted and I left the room, so I could call Emmett.

**Thursday**

They still hadn't found the right dosage for Edward yet, and it was becoming very frustrating for all of us. As Liz and I had a very hard watching the doctors and nurses put those lethal dosages and drugs into his body.

"This is the hardest point of the treatment," Doctor Crowley told us, when he came to speak with Edward this morning. "After we find the right dosage, things will calm down once we find it and then hopefully we will be able to get him out of here two weeks after that."

**Friday**

"So, I found a deck of cards and my bag, if you want to play something." I told Edward.

He eyed me carefully.

"It's fine if you don't want to play, I know that you don't feel good," I said, Edward had just finished his chemo treatment of the day, "And that me kicking your ass at cards, would just make you feel worst."

Edward snorted. "Please. You won't ever be able to kick my ass. It would defy the laws of the universe of you did."

"Was that a sexist comment you just made?"

"No."

"Well, there was sexism implied in your comment."

"Please, tell me that you're not going to start your sexism phase again."

I smiled, I had gone through a sexism phase in ninth grade, where I constantly accused Edward, Emmett and Charlie of being sexist.

"I was just making a comment," I said, "don't get your panties in a bunch."

Edward sighed. "Just deal the cards Bella, so I that I can kick your butt."

"Bring it on Masen."

**Saturday**

"Bella! It is time to get up!"

I groaned. Rosalie was the only one in the world who was evil enough to wake me up this early in the morning.

"No," I moaned.

"Yes! We're going to go shopping in Port A."

"Rose, nobody calls Port Angeles that." I mumbled from my spot underneath my pillow.

"I do! You have thirty minutes. I'll be waiting in the kitchen."

I strolled into the kitchen approximately thirty minutes late only to be met by a pissed off Rosalie, and a scared Emmett.

"Bella! I have been waiting forever. Are you ready?"

"No."

"Great. Are you coming Emmett."

"Why would you want to come shopping with us," I asked my brother.

"Rose said ya'll were going shopping for summer things…like swim suits, and other skimpy summer wear." He waggled his eyebrows in a very inappropriate way.

"Ew."

"Coming Rose." Emmett was such a horn dog.

Emmett chased after Rose, and I brought up the line by stomping out the door.

**Sunday**

I had spent all day doing my make-up work for school. I apparently had accumulated quite a bit.

Arg. I hate Calculus, I thought as a did some horrible equation involving trigonomic functions.

The phone began ringing, and I contemplated answering it but seeing how the phone was in the kitchen and I was in my bedroom, I decided not to.

"Bells!" Charlie shouted.

"Yeah dad?"

"Telephone!"

"Coming."

I groaned about the prospect of having to go all the way down the stairs.

"You could have brought the phone upstairs Dad," I muttered as I slouched into the kitchen.

"Your right I could have. But I chose not to."

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"It's Elizabeth," he said and handed me the phone.

A thousand emotions flickered through my mine as I gripped the phone and brought it up close to my ear. Surprise, wonder, anxiousness, suspense, envy, grief, fear.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Elizabeth gasped.

Oh no.

It sounded like she was having a hard time breathing. That meant something bad had happened. I began looking for the keys to the car so I could head up to the hospital. Curse Charlie for not letting me go to the hospital today.

"Bella, sweetie did you hear me."

I stopped looking for the keys for a moment.

"What was that Elizabeth?"

"I said did you hear me?"

"Um, no. Could you repeat it for me please?"

"I said, that they found the right dosage!"

For the second time in five minutes, a thousand emotions ran through me. Relief, excitement, joy, pure ecstasy.

"Seriously? Oh my gosh that is so great! Wow, I can't wait to get there tomorrow! So that means his only going to be in there for two more weeks then right?"

"Oh Bella! I hope so!"

I was in pure bliss. Bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss.

"I have to go now and finish talking to the doctor."

"Okay, tell Edward that I love him, and that I can't wait to see him tomorrow."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Bells."

"Bye Liz."

**Monday**

I sprinted, literally, down the hallway at a very early time in the morning. Like inhumanely early and busted the door the door open eager to see Edward. I had made Emmett wake up ridiculously early with me, so that he could drive me, but he went back to sleep, so I decided to take the car myself. After all it's my car too, and Emmet had school.

I was unprepared for the sight when I walked into the hospital.

I guess, I had this whole expectation that now that the doctors had Edward on the right dosage, that he would become instantly better or something. Or perhaps it was the fact that up to this point I had seen Edward everyday, and so the change in his appearance had been minimal in my eyes.

Edward and Elizabeth were both sleeping seeing as it was six-thirty in the morning and Edward looked…

I searched my head, trying to find the right adjective to describe Edward. Emaciated. Scrawny. Frail. Sallow. Gaunt.

All of them seemed too harsh, but were very realistic.

**Tuesday**

"Do you have everything?" Liz asked me, as I packed all of my things up in my duffel bag.

"Yeah , I think so." Charlie was downstairs waiting for me, as I had to go back to school tomorrow.

"Bye Bella, I'm going to miss you." Edward said.

"Ha, you're going to miss being able to kick my butt when we play games." I said walking over to his be to kiss his forehead.

"That too, good-bye Love."

"Bye Edward, I'll see you tomorrow. I promise."

**Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eh. Sorry, it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

X

I woke up with a start, Edward was coming home today and I felt absolutely giddy. I was probably one of happiest people in the world right now, aside from Elizabeth and Edward.

School had been out for about a week now, and Edward was initially supposed to come home last week, but he had gotten an infection, so Doctor Crowley had kept Edward for another week.

Yesterday, Rose, Elizabeth and I had cleaned and Lysoled and bleached just about every part of the Masen's house. And then we had Emmett and Charlie move around some of the furniture to make things more accessible for Edward…

Ha! Edwards coming home today, I am soooo excited. I practically have ADD today, and I can't focus on anything at all. I wonder if this is what it's like to be all chalked up on Red Bull? Or Monster? Or Energy Star?

The phone rang, and I practically skipped over and picked it up.

"Bella?"

"Elizabeth. Ah I'm so excited!"

"I know sugar I am too. I was just making sure that you could go to the grocery store, this morning."

"Definitely, I'm about to leave the house actually."

"Wonderful. I'm on my way to the hospital, right now, so that I can get Edward out of that bloody place. So I should see hopefully see you before noon."

"Sounds good. See you in a bit Liz."

"Bye Bells."

X

It was nearing eleven, and I just finished putting all the groceries up, as well as making a quick lunch. That is if you consider a quick meal, sub sandwiches, tea and lemonade, a pie and sliced watermelon, quick. I do.

And now, I was desperately waiting Edward's arrival. Desperately.

I tried watching TV, there was nothing on. Literally, the rain sometimes messes with the cable, and today just happened to be one of those days. I was going to do dishes, but I apparently had already washed them, dried them and put them away. I started to vacuum, the family room, but decided that that was pointless considering we had used the rug doctor yesterday.

I then began pacing. Oh my gosh! When were they going to get here? It's been like a million hours.

I then got bored passing in the family room, and so I began walking around the house. I walked by Edward's room and noticed his ancient treadmill that he had bought at a garage sale. He had insisted that it was essential for every baseball player.

I suppose…that I could jog on that for a minute or so. Just for about ten minutes, I told myself, so I would be off before Edward and Elizabeth arrived.

I quickly took my jeans off, and put some of Edward's shorts on and hopped on the treadmill. It took forever for the damn thing to turn on, so that I could set my pace and incline.

I had been running for about five minutes, when I noticed that my arms were covered in a light sheen of sweat. Ew. I began glancing around the room, for an abandoned towel or shirt or something that I could wipe my sweat off with. Not seeing any, I rolled my eyes and wiped my arm off on my forehead.

Bad idea.

The sweat that was originally on my arm was now on my forehead and was currently moving at a very quick rate towards my eyes. I started to jab my finger into my eye, to prevent the sweat from getting lodged in there, but I was too late.

It began to burn. "Damn it…Argh."

I blindly (as my eyes stung, I was unable to open them) jabbed at the machines off switch. I couldn't find it. I was about to cry.

"Bella?"

My eyes instantly opened wide and I saw Edward, my Edward standing in his doorway, looking at me. I then came to a complete standstill. I suddenly felt myself being propelled backward, instead of forward, towards Edward, which was where I wanted to go.

I being the genius AP student that I am, forgot that I was on a moving treadmill and felt myself being hurled toward the floor.

"Jesus Bella." I heard.

It burnt. It burnt so bad.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward slowly making his way over to me. I blinked and felt the tears come streaming down my face. Edward crouched down next to me, and looked at one of my legs.

"Well, you definitely tore the back of your leg up."

He showed it to me, and I winced. There was an ugly skid mark on the back of my calf.

He ran his thumb under both of my eyes and wiped my tears and then asked me if I could stand up.

I nodded, as I attempted to hold back another sob, and I stood up.

"Good, because I'm hungry."

I smiled. "Lets go get you some food."

Edward escorted me to the kitchen, where Elizabeth was setting the table.

"Hey Bella!" Elizabeth said, she then glanced at me and gasped. "Oh, Bella, your bleeding! What happened?"

"The treadmill happened."

"I told you to get rid of that old thing years ago."

I just stood there, trying not to inhale too much, so that I wouldn't smell the blood.

"Do you want me to clean it up?" Edward asked, although it had taken me some time to realize that he was talking to me, and not his mother.

"It's okay, I can take care of it. Why don't you eat something."

"Yes Edward why don't you eat something. Bella made us some sandwiches And there's some fruit and some chips…" Elizabeth said jumping into the conversation.

"It's okay mom, I'll eat in a second."

"Edward just go eat, and relax." I said sighing.

"Yes, just take it easy for a couple of days." Elizabeth added.

"Is this what this is all about? I can't put a band-aid on Bella's leg because that wouldn't be 'taking it easy'? The doctor said that I was okay mom. That's why he let me come home."

"I realize that Edward. I was there when he told us." Elizabeth snapped.

"So what type of sandwich do you want Edward. I made Turkey, Ham, I have BLT…" I said trying to avoid an argument.

"I'll eat after I clean your leg up."

"I can clean my own leg up Edward! It's okay."

"But, I always get to put the band-aids on you."

He looked uncertain all of sudden. As though he was no longer sure what his role was. That's when I got a good look at him. His weight loss was blatantly obvious; the bags under his eyes were so defined. His hair had lost all of it's sheen. (A/N: I couldn't let Edward lose his hair to chemo. It would have been a sin.)

"Fine!" I blurted out. "You can put the damn band-aid on, just eat a sandwich or something first. Deal?"

"Yeah."

Elizabeth smiled a somewhat shaky smile.

"Is turkey okay Edward?" Elizabeth asked.

Edward nodded.

I really hope that all of our conversations weren't this retarded. Edward sat down at the kitchen table and allowed Elizabeth to serve him a sandwich, and I hobbled over to the sink so that I could wipe the blood off my leg.

X

Edward was napping know. Apparently eating and putting a band-aide on my leg tired him out.

Elizabeth looked exhausted. As in _completely_ worn out. I chuckled.

She looked at me and smiled. "It's good to have him home huh? Even if he is a handful."

I grinned. "It's wonderful to have him home again. I'm so glad things worked out Liz. I don't know what I would have done if…." I trailed off, sure that Elizabeth would pick up on what I was trying to convey.

"I would have been completely lost too Bella."

We stood together in the kitchen grinning at each other. And looking over-excited.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Edward really quick make sure he's doing okay," Elizabeth said for the tenth time in the hour.

I knew that she was making sure that he was breathing each time she 'checked on him.'

"How about I go this time," I suggested.

She looked panicked, and eyes became big and then slowly they shrank back to their normal size.

"Sure." She said slowly.

I smirked mentally. Elizabeth was going to be a basket case, the next couple of weeks.

I walked into Edward's room, without being disturbed by the door, that was normally closed (Elizabeth wouldn't let Edward close the door incase he "needed her" or something).

I looked at Edward just laying there on his bed; sleeping. And I started crying.

There was a part of me, that was scared that I would never be able to see Edward sleeping on his own bed again, scared that I would never be able to see Edward leave the hospital.

But seeing him in his room in his house, made me ridiculously happy.

I brushed my tears away and I climbed onto Edward's bed, and lay down next to him. I had just come gotten comfortable when I heard footsteps in the hallway outside of Edward's room. I opened one of my eyes and saw Elizabeth peeking into the room, gazing intently at Edward… making sure he was still breathing.

Once she was certain, that Edward was still alive, she walked away and I closed my eyes, so that I could take a nap next to my Love.

**Sorry it's short. I'll have Chapter Eleven up before Saturday. Promise. Review Please!**

**I think that i might have deleted it. Perhaps. Lo Siento.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This one's a little longer.**

**I don't own anything.**

The days were passing by quickly it seemed. I was so absorbed with staring at Edward for the most part, that I didn't know if anything was happening.

The doorbell rang, and I got up to answer it, as Elizabeth had gone back to work and I didn't want Edward to over exert himself.

"I got it!" I said.

"Thanks," Edward replied in a very sarcastic tone. "Your so helpful Bella," he muttered.

"I heard that," I hollered back at him.

"Good!"

I giggled and opened the door.

I was instantly airborne.

"Squirt!" Cried Emmett. "I haven't seen you in a bazillion years!"

I saw Rose roll her eyes and then heard her say, "I doubt it's been that long."

"Oh it has. It has been forever. What's the matter Bells? You don't like living with your brother and father? I'm crushed. I never see you anymore."

"I went home yesterday!" I protested. "It's not my fault that you weren't home when I was there."

"Well maybe if you had called, I could have made arrangements so that I could have been home, when you stopped by!"

"That's not my responsibility!" I said stomping my foot on the ground.

"No your responsibility, is hovering over me, and then calling my mom every five minutes and letting her know that I'm still breathing."

Emmett, Rosalie, and I all spun around and saw Edward standing in the doorway looking at us.

"Edward!" Rosalie squealed and ran towards him.

"Eddie!" Emmett cried, and was running with Rose toward him.

"Stop! Be Careful! Ugh! Don't squeeze him too hard!" I cried, in full-on panic mode.

I cringed over and over again.

"Bella, it's okay relax," Edward said, "I'm not going to break I promise."

"I know but…" I said shifting from foot to foot.

"It's not like I had bone cancer or anything…"

I instantly frowned. He knew that I hated talking about his cancer. It made me extremely uncomfortable.

"Come give me a hug Bella," Edward encouraged. "Don't you want to give your boyfriend a hug?"

He smiled that crooked smile, and there was a light pink flush in his cheeks, that hadn't been there when he first came home form the hospital. Elizabeth and I had been feeding him real food, and not that crap they served in the hospital.

"Yes Bells! Come join our group hug!" Emmett said.

I looked at Rosalie and we both rolled our eyes, at the immaturity level of our boyfriends.

"Okay so we brought… Iron Man, The Strangers, and The Dark Knight. Do those work?" Rose asked, when we finished our group hug.

"Ugh. Anything but The Strangers. That movie sucked." I said.

Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay so we how about we start with Iron Man?" Emmett suggested.

We all nodded.

"Okay. So I'll put the movie in, and how about Bella goes and makes us some delicious treats to go along with it?"

I glared at Emmett and his chauvinistic ways. "How about you learn to cook Emmett, since you're always the one that wants the food!" I said, while I stomped into the kitchen.

I flung open the microwave and put a package of light butter popcorn in, and set the timer for three minutes.

"Bella," I heard Edward call, I spun around and saw him walking towards me.

"Oh Edward, can I fix you anything to eat? Go sit down and relax. Oh, and tell me the second you get tired of Rose or Em, and I will swiftly kick them out the house. Promise."

Edward chuckled. "Okay Bella. Um… would you mind making me something sweet… please?"

"Of course not. What did you have in mind?" I asked, as I opened the refrigerator door, and began rummaging inside. "What about a milkshake?"

"Yeah, that sounds really good. Thanks."

"Your welcome Love. Now go sit down or something and I'll bring it right out to you."

I began to make Edward's milkshake, and then caved and decided to make one for Emmett and Rose as well. Rose probably wouldn't drink hers and claim that she's 'watching her figure,' and then Emmett would drink hers for her.

I pulled out an old tray that Liz had sitting on the kitchen countertop and loaded the bowl of popcorn, and the milkshakes that I had made onto it.

"Here it is," I called, placing the tray on the coffee table.

Emmett instantly grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth, and then made a face.

"What the hell is this Bella?" He asked.

"Popcorn." I responded.

"Yeah, I know that. It's popcorn with no butter or salt. Who the hell eats this shit?"

I shot Emmett a look, and he instantly stopped talking.

I grabbed Edward's milkshake and went to sit next to him on the sofa, and handed it to him.

"Thanks." Edward said. He took a big gulp and then made a face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Does it taste bad?"

I snatched the glass right out of Edward's hands before he had a chance to respond, and took a sip myself.

It tasted fine. I thought I did a pretty good job myself.

I handed the drink back to Edward, who took it back and looked at it questionably.

"It taste's fine," I whispered.

He looked distraught.

"Rose! Here, taste this!" Edward demanded.

"Um. No. Swimsuit season." She said.

"I'll do it." Emmett said gleefully.

He took the drink and took a hearty sip.

"Tastes good to me."

Edward glared at him, and then stood up and stalked out of the room.

Crap.

"What'd I do?" Emmett asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Em," I said sighing. I got up and followed Edward.

I found him sitting on his bed in his room, pulling his hair.

"It's only temporary." I said, leaning on the doorframe.

"How do you know?"

"Um the doctor said so. Remember? I'm pretty sure you were there." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah well he said a lot of things."

"I'm pretty sure you should trust him on this okay?"

"Like I trusted the doctor when he told me I had the flu."

"Dr. Clearwater is just a general practitioner. Dr. Crowley is an oncologist. He specializes in this stuff Edward. Trust him."

He didn't respond.

"The funky taste thing will go away. Just give it time. Now come on, you're being a bad host." I said teasingly.

"Can you just… ask them to leave… please Bella." He asked, avoiding looking at me.

"You begged me to let them come over, all week Edward! You said that you wanted to be with other people outside of me and Liz."

"I don't fell good anymore."

"You've felt fine all week. And now we get in a fight, and you want to be sick."

"I don't know how I'm going to feel Bella. Okay?"

I glared at him.

He glared at me.

"I'm taking a nap," he murmured.

I turned around and stalked out of his room and into the family room.

Rose and Emmett were whispering among themselves when I walked into the family room.

I cleared my throat, and they both spun around and looked at me.

"Um. Edward's not feeling… very well right now. So. Er. I think that it would be best if you two left."

Rose nodded and Emmett came up to me and kissed my cheeks.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be home tonight," I whispered to him.

I walked them to the door, and waved bye as they got into Emmett's car and pulled out of the driveway.

X

I sat in the living room tow hours later, wishing that I would have left with Rose and Emmett.

I felt uncomfortable being in Edward's house. I was ready to leave.

"Bella?" I heard a hoarse voice mutter.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"A little bit."

It was quiet… and awkward. Edward and I never had awkward silences.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's fine Edward. I wasn't thinking. I forgot that you weren't feeling completely better. It's my fault."

"Bella, will you at least look at me please."

I turned around to look at him, when I heard the garage door open.

Yes. I can go home.

"Hey you two! How was your day?" Elizabeth asked walking into the house.

"Fine Elizabeth. How was yours?" I asked before Edward could start some dramatic conversation.

"It was good Bella, thanks."

She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"Well, there are sandwiches in the fridge, with some lettuce, cheese, tomatoes and such. I think Emmett's outside waiting for me. So, I'll see you two tomorrow.

"Are you not spending the night dear?" Elizabeth asked as I sprinted to the door.

"Not tonight. Sorry Liz." I hollered.

I flung the door open and sprinted out to the curb, where Emmett was waiting for me.

"You okay Bells?" He asked.

"Yeah. Lets… lets just go home please."

X

I had just finished my shower. It was a thirty minute long shower. And being the only girl in a house with two guys, this was not normally tolerated. But neither dad nor Em said anything to me.

It might have been that I baked them a lemon cake before the shower. But I don't know.

"Night guys." I hollered from the stairs.

"Night Bells," they hollered back, simultaneously.

X

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned and began to sit up.

"No you don't." Said somebody. And I was pushed back down onto the bed.

I blinked a couple of times, until I recognized a blond head.

"Stop Rose. I have to get ready so I can go over to Edwards."

"Actually Bella… Emmett and I were talking and we decided that you need a day off."

I blinked at her. What was she talking about?

"So I'm going to go to Edward's today, and I'm loaning Emmett to you today!" Rose said cheerfully.

"You're loaning my brother to me. How kind," I said sarcastically. "I have to go to Edward's Rose. We need to talk. We got mad at each other last night.

"Fine," Rose said.

That was too easy.

"You two can talk tomorrow. You and Emmett are going to Port A. today."

"Nobody calls it that."

"They will eventually." She hollered.

I grinned. It actually sounded like a good idea. I got out of bed and through on some clothes.

I grabbed Rose's hand, and pulled her downstairs, to where Emmett was waiting.

"You guys ready?" He asked with his keys in his hands.

'Yeah."

We all plied into Emmett's/My car, and headed to Edward's house.

As Emmett pulled up to Edward's house, I felt guilty. I shouldn't let Rose go. I wanted to be with Edward.

"Rose…" I began.

"No Bella. You are going with Emmett today." She said opening the car door.

"But…"

"No buts."

"At lease tell him, that I'm going to come over tonight… please."

"Okay. Bye Bella, bye Emmy"

I gagged.

"Bye Rosie."

Emmy and I watched Rose run up, to Edward's front door and ring the bell.

"Come sit up here next to your favorite brother," Emmett said, patting the now vacant seat next to him

I rolled my eyes, and then climbed over Emmett and sat in the front seat.

The second, by butt hit the seat, Emmett slammed on the gas, and I gave one longing glance at Edward's house.

X

Edward's P.O.V.

"I'm sure she's coming mom. Don't worry, just go to work." I said.

"I don't want you here by yourself though Edward."

"I'll be okay mom. I promise."

Where was Bella? She was probably still mad at me. God I was such an asshole yesterday.

Ding.

"That must be Bella," mom said, walking toward the door. "I thought you gave her a key though Edward."

"I did."

She opened the door, and I had an apology on the tip of my tongue, and then I realized that it was Rosalie.

"Rose!" Mom exclaimed. "It's great to see you again, how are you?"

"Don't you have to get to work mom?" I asked, eager to have her out of the house.

"You don't mind staying with him Rose do you? Just until Bella gets here."

"Actually… that's why I'm here. Bella couldn't make it, so I told her that I'd come."

"Oh? Well I hope that Bella's doing alright."

Rose just smiled.

"See you two later." Mom called over her shoulder.

We both watched her leave, until we heard the door slam shut, and the garage open and close.

"Where's Bella?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"She and Emmett are going up to Port A for the day."

"I need to talk to her. And what the hell is 'Port A'?"

"She said something about needing to talk to you. And it's Port Angeles. Duh."

"Well, if she needed to talk to me, why didn't she come talk to me."

"Because, I suggested that she go with Emmett."

I opened my mouth, to retort back, when Rose started walking towards the kitchen, leaving me standing there.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked.

"I don't need a babysitter!" I yelled after her, before following her into the kitchen.

**Review Please**


End file.
